La cazadora Recargada
by angel-yanu
Summary: la cazadora, que pasaría si un día todo lo viejo terminara y en el medio de la noche nuestro futuro saliera a la luz, una hisotiria de demonios y vampiros con un toque de romances y acción, descubran con es la vida de LA CAZADORA.
1. Presentación La Cazdora Reedición

La Cazadora Reedición

Hola mis queridos lectores, siento mucho la demora pero como sabrán muchas veces pasa que uno se queda sin inspiración para terminar o como me paso a mi, te encuentras con un encrucijada, casi nudo imposible de resolver.

Bueno para que entiendan un poco más les voy a explicar lo que paso:

Estaba escribiendo el final y me di cuenta, que con lo poco que había contado en la historia iba a ser un final muy pobre, porque la trama en si tenía muchas falencias, falta información que si me la ponía a ordenar y contar en el capitulo final, iba a ser simplemente muy denso.

Y como creo que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo, "La Cazadora" se merecía un broche de oro como cierre, algo que conjugara todos los componentes del fic, así que me decidí a escribir los capítulos del final como me gustarían, poniendo todo lo que tenía en mente.

Sin embargo, luego de eso me di cuenta, a través de mi experiencia, que cuando se corta el hilo de la trama de un fic, el final por más bueno que sea pierde brillo, además por respeto a ustedes decidí dedicarle aún más empeño y decidí reeditar el fic.

Para que llegara a un potencial mayor y acorde con los dos capítulos finales que escribí, por eso hoy les presento "La Cazadora Reedición". Encontrarán que la introducción es iguale a la anterior, pero de allí todo cambia, agregué un poco de los mejores componentes de la historia, además de algunas informaciones para que fueran más claras.

Sin mucho más que contar, espero que este trabajo les agrade y que sean muchos los comentarios, todo se acepta muchas gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos

Angelyanu


	2. Introdución

LA CAZADORA REEDICIÓN

"_Todos los personajes de ccs son propiedad de Clamp y asociados, y este fic no tiene propósitos lucrativos. "_

Capitulo O: Todo comienza

3:00 AM. Un edificio está completamente oscuro, nada se movía, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las rendijas de las puertas y por los cristales coloridos de las ventanas.

Una mujer estaba parada en la puerta que estaba apenas abierta, algo confundida por lo que veía, a su lado una niña de ojos esmeralda estaba acurrucada contra el marco posterior a la abertura de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, dos personas hablaban casi en susurros.

- Realmente Charls la niña tiene que ser internada, no es normal ha asustado a la mitad de las niñas que jugaban con ella, es aterradora, dice ver ángeles oscuros por todos lados, y además es aterrador como habla de la muerte, y dice que la puede ver.

- Vamos cariño no es para tanto, es una niña solo quiere parecer misteriosa, especial, tal vez solo necesita un poco de atención, no creo que sea nada grave.

- que la haya encontrado lanzando cuchillos a las paredes no es demasiado, ¿no te parece, además has visto sus ojos cuando se enfurece.

- vamos querida no es tan grave.

- no lo sé creo que lo mejor sería internarla.

- no amor, la controlaremos esta algo perdida aún pero tal vez en unos días las cosas mejoren.

La mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta vio como la niña junto a ella, estaba acurrucada aún niñas, en el marco de la puerta, quieta y con los ojos vacíos, le recordaba su expresión.

Luego para su sorpresa la niña que estaba a su lado, se levantó enfurecida desprendiendo un aura muy fuerte a su paso y caminando tranquila, pero temblorosamente paso por el costado de la mujer y ella escucho.

- llegará el momento en que comprendan todo.

Cuando la mujer intento frena a las niña esta paso por su mano como si no fuera real, un segundo más tarde la niña se transformo en bruma como todo lo que la rodeaba, cuando la bruma tomo forma, la mujer estaba en posición de la niña, a su costado dos cadáveres una mujer y un hombre, la mujer totalmente mutilada, el hombre decapitado.

Toda la habitación cubierta de sangre y llamas, la niña bañada con la sangre, por sus cabellos las sangre escurría lentamente. La mujer que veía lo mismo que la niña vio como atravesaba las llamas sin siquiera sentir su calor, como si un campo de energía la estuviese cubriendo.

La siguiente imagen, más bien fue una sucesión de partes de imágenes confusas pero cargadas de sentimiento y sensaciones.

La niña caminaba en estado de shock como si todas las miradas de sorpresa y de horror de la gente que caminaba por ahí, no importaran, la mujer comenzó a sentir el dolor en el pecho el punzante y increíble mente agonizante dolor en su pecho, cuando pudo reaccionar estaba en el agua helada del lago, y sintió como si todo el cuerpo fuera atravesado por millones de agujas y como el agua se tenía de rojo… Luego todo se volvió negro.

Comenzó abrir ojos, estaba en su habitación, aún no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, cuando poco a poco comenzó a sentir el sonido, escucho una voz conocida para ella que la llamaba.

- Sakurita despierta - el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, era un hombre alto, y delgado pero de contextura fuerte, vestía de camisa blanca , pantalones negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, su cabello corto y del rubio más dorado que ni siquiera la oscuridad de las habitación podía esconderle. El hombre le había tomado la mano, para que no se sintiera sola, él le miraba mientras se sentaba en el borde de las cama con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía en ese momento los ojos dorados, cuando sintió que las mujer que estaba recostada se movía abrió los ojos lentamente al rimo, que lo hacía su compañera, mostrando un color dorado impactante. - ¿estas bien pequeñas? - Kerberus le acarició el rostro con una mano, mientras la mujer afirmaba con el rostro.

- me encuentro bien Kero - Sakura se sentaba en la cama, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano - pero la pesadilla no me deja en paz, ¿Por qué ahora, debería de advertirme algo, pero no lo hace, solo me recuerda el día que más quiero olvidar. - Una lágrima resbalo por el rostro de Sakura.

Kero le tomo por los hombros y la abrazo. - Sakurita, no me gusta que te pongas así, no puedes cambiar el pasado, debes vivir con él, además piensa ese fue el comienzo de algo nuevo, todo lo nuevo comienza cuando termina lo viejo.

- Eso no es un buen método para terminar con lo viejo, si no se termina lo termino, no es justo porque yo. - Sakura sonrió

- Nadie más que tu sabe el porque me gustaría decírtelo pero es imposible porque lo desconozco, llegado el momento atenderás el porque fuiste elegida como las cazadora de almas. - kero cambió su rostro serio a algo más cómico - además si lo piensas de una forma positiva no tuviste que quedarte en el Psiquiátrico, te imagino todavía con las camisa de fuerza, debes saber que te veías muy sexy con ella. - kero bromeo

- Kerberos… - Sakura le pego con la almohada que estaba en la cama.

- más respeto para tu guía. - dijo kero mientras se acomodaba el cabello que se había desordenado en el golpe. - además reserva las energías para patrullar esta noche.

- otra vez con patrullar, Tomoeda esta más que tranquilo, porque no vamos a Tokio han registrado en los últimos meses más de 100 casos, de demonio y almas peligrosas.

- ¿y tu como sabes eso? - la cara de Sakura cambio a una que parecía decir "metí la pata de nuevo"

- pues He hablado con Tomoyo hace unos días. - Sakura cerraba un ojo esperando un regaño o algo similar, pero nada vino de los labios de kerberos, en vez de eso una voz profunda se escucho desde la puerta.

- eres inrreponsable Sakura, sabes que no puedes comunicarte con nadie fuera de Tomoeda, eres las única de los cazadores de almas, que tiene los poderes que tu, eres importante en esto, eres las elegida, y si los demonios se enteran no tardaran en llegar. - el hombre de cabello blanco y mirada seria, tenía los ojos azules, profundos, y el cabello semi-largo atado en una cola de caballo. - sabes tus responsabilidades.

- espera Yue, estoy cansada de que siempre me tengan en una caja de cristal, como si fuera algo demasiado preciado para ser visto, como si fuera algo de cristal que se rompe con facilidad, este lugar es mi cárcel, con que propósito me entrenan si no me dejan combatir realmente.

- Sakura hemos hablado esto millones de veces - Kerberos quería intervenir antes de que esos dos se terminaran matando de un momento a otro.

- no, kero no me detengas, estoy cansada de que no me dejen probar que puedo, solo una oportunidad es lo que le pido, solo una mísera oportunidad. - Sakura se había levantado de la cama y ahora se enfrentaba, a los ojos más frío que ella hubiera visto antes.

- puedes morir en tu oportunidad. - dijo Yue en tono tranquilo - y no me arriesgaré a eso, el consejo no ha autorizado tu salida. Hasta que no cumplas tu 20 años no podrás abandonar esta cuidad.

Sakura quito la vista del rango de miraba de Yue, mientras cerraba los puños - no me interesa el entupido consejo, no pueden tenerme aquí encerrada hasta que cumpla 20 años, no pueden…. - el aura de Sakura aumentaba tanto que kerberos quiso avanzar y sus pies no se movieron. - ni podrán. - Los ojos de Sakura perdieron en cuestión de segundo todo brillo, y la habitación se convirtió en un remolino de viento.

- Sakura no hagas tonterías - Sakura levantó los ojos y cuando miró a Yue nuevamente, a este se le congelo la sangre. Sakura lentamente se movió sonriendo cínicamente…

- te arrepiente no Yue, de hacerme salir. - En ese momento dos brillos salieron del pecho de Sakura, y todo volvió a la calma, en ese momento, kero agarró a Sakura por los hombros para que no se moviera, y le llevó hasta el sótano donde le sentó en una banca, y le levantó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban blancos apenas se veía el color de sus ojos, y sus labios estaban igual de pálidos, pero estaba totalmente conciente.

- kero, donde estas - pregunto imposibilitada de ver aún.

Kero tomó su mano y le dijo - aquí estoy Sakura.

- ¿donde esta Yue? ¿Esta él bien?

- aquí estoy Sakura - Yue se arrodillo frente a ella ante la mirada reprochante de kerberos.

Pronto Sakura recupero la vista, unos minutos después de que ambos guías salieran, Sakura se paró en la puerta del sótano mientras escuchaba discutir a los dos.

- Yue que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza, lucho horas para que Sakura no sufra esos ataques de ira, y tu lo primero que haces es provocarla, que demonios te pasa - el rubio gritaba con enfado - no es bueno para ella que eso suceda, pierde confianza en si misma.

- lo sé kerberos, ¿a caso crees que no lo sé?

- eso parece - el rubio estaba furioso - yo creo lo mismo que Sakura es tiempo de que realmente pruebe lo que puede hacer.

- podemos perderla kerberos, y ella es la elegida - Yue se mostraba serio

- ¿Qué te importan más, que puedes perder a Sakura o que pierdas a la elegida? - Kerberos avanzó a paso decidido hacía Yue.

- es una sola persona.

- pero contesta

En ese momento las puertas del sótano se abrieron - no quiero escucharlos pelear más. ¿Claro? - Sakura se mostraba firme a lo que decía, ambos guías afirmaron con la cabeza. - bien me ducharé y preparen todo para el patrullaje.

- Correcta decisión Sakura, has elegido bien, Tomoeda es seguro, además apenas faltan unas semanas para tu cumpleaños número 20. - Yue se mostraba satisfecho.

- no dije que patrullaría aquí Yue, solo dije que se prepararán iremos a Tokio, Tomoyo acaba de llamarme encontraron el nido de un vampiro, y necesitan a la verdadera cazadora.

- bien Sakura - kerberos se mostraba feliz.

- que quede claro que no lo hago por nadie, ustedes pueden seguirme o no, yo solo me marcho y no me importa el consejo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sakura subió las escaleras hasta una de las habitaciones las suya, y al cerrar la puerta esta sonrió.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba en Tokio con Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo - Sakura la abrazó efusivamente, Tomoyo era el único familiar que Sakura tenía, ya que su verdadera familia había desaparecido un poco antes de que sus guías aparecieran.

- Sakura te ves hermosa, apenas llevó 9 meses sin verte. Pero te ves muy diferente.

- gracias Tomoyo. Tu no te vez nada mal - Sakura sonrió su hermana (como ella la consideraba), tenía vario golpes en las cara y algunos cortes.

- eres muy amable. Se que me veo hecha un desastre, es que llevamos 6 noche siguiéndolos, y hemos tenido algunos problemas, enfrentamientos. - Tomoyo la miró de arriba a bajo

- por lo que veo tu has estado muy tranquila, no es así.

- pues si Tomoyo, sabes lo que es salir a patrullas en Tomoeda, lo solíamos hacer juntas.

- lo recuerdo - Tomoyo sonrió - pero dejémonos de recuerdos, a algunas personas que te quiero presentar. Sígueme - Tomoyo se acercó a una de las camionetas negras que estaba estacionada en el lugar, abrió la puerta dentro sentados habían varias personas. 3 personas jóvenes de la misma edad que Sakura y Tomoyo y otras 3 que parecían de la edad de kerberos y Yue.

Ambas subieron a la camioneta, y para sorpresa de Sakura, kerberos y Yue estaban ahí también. Tomoyo se paró delante de Sakura y dijo.

- la cazadora que estábamos esperando a llegado, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - Tomoyo se corrió de delante de Sakura, y todos la observaron por algunos minutos. Un chico de aspecto gracioso con ojos muy achinados y un a enorme sonrisa se le acercó.

- bienvenida a Tokio Sakura.

- gracias - dijo Sakura devolviendo la reverencia del chico. - me alegra estar aquí.

Tomoyo se paró detrás de Sakura y paso a presentaros - ellos son Chigaru, - señaló a una mujer de cabello rojizo enrulado que estaba sentada al lado del chico que la había saludado primero. - El es su novio, Yamasaki - señalando al chico que estaba de la mano con la pelirroja y que la había saludado tan cordialmente.

Luego Tomoyo señaló a una chica que estaba del brazo con un hombre bastante más grande que ella, pero que era joven tal vez unos dos o tres años más que Yue. - ella es Rika - era un joven muy bonita y delicada, de cabello corto algo ondulado, de color caoba. - El que esta a su lado es su Guía, Terada - Sakura volvió a hacer una reverdecía corta como había hecho antes cada vez que le presentaban a alguien - la chica que esta junto a ellos es la guía de Yamasaki y de Chigaru - una mujer de lentes y cabello corto lacio, de color castaño claro (ayúdenme con el nombre no logró recordarla, es la amiga de Sakura que lee muchos libros de ciencia ficción)Sakura se quedo notablemente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, había creído que se trataba de otra cazadora o tal vez una hechicera.

- realmente pensé que era una cazadora o algo similar, yo pensé que los guías debían ser mayores o algo así. - Sakura sonrió, realmente estaba asombrada

- en realidad tienen que serlos Sakura - un hombre de aspecto gentil y con gafas apareció detrás de una computadora portátil

- Yukito ¿Cómo has estado? - Sakura se mostraba muy feliz, había considerado desde pequeña a Yukito como su hermano, desde que había estado en el Psiquiátrico, donde él había sido su mentor, y le había ayudado a controlar los problemas que ella tenía, y que más tarde le presentó a kerberos y a Yue quienes se convertirían en sus guías reales.

- muy bien, Sakura y por lo que veo tu también - Sakura afirmó sabiendo a lo que se refería.

- me decías que los guías solo pueden ser adultos entonces como es que…

- es algo bastante sencillo Sakura, ella es hija de Wood el Guía de norte América que murió hace unos dos años, ella por consecuente despertó como guía, y el concejo por su situación especial le designo el puesto de guía sin mucho más.

Sakura sonrió algo apenada por desconocer esos datos, el no moverse de Tomoeda y estar parcialmente incomunicada no le favorecía demasiado, pero ese no era momento para meditaciones de su persona.

- bien Tomoyo, dime que tenemos por aquí - dijo Sakura mientras se sacaba la chaqueta blanca para remplazarla por una negra

Tomoyo miró a los demás y estos se acercaron, mientras los guías hacían lo propio, Tomoyo tipio rápidamente algunos números en la computadora, para mostrarle luego el lugar preciso del nido, o guarida por así decirlo.

- este es el lugar en donde se encuentran. Son 30 vampiros, venimos guiándolos como te dije antes hace 6 noches atrás. No tomo tiempo localizarlos pero por fin lo logramos.

- bien - Sakura se sentó un segundo y analizó la situación, hasta que tomó una decisión - según lo que tú me has dicho Tomoyo, se encuentran en el centro de las tuberías de Tokio en la red, principal ¿no?

- si eso es cierto, pero ¿que tienes en mente?

- es muy sencillo - Sakura tomó la computadora, y tipio algunos números. - la red no facilita 4 entradas a la guarida si cubrimos las cuatro entradas no podrán escapar y serán presa fácil.

- es bueno el plan - aprobó Yamasaki - creo que no se escaparán esta vez.

El restó se miró unos a otros hasta que el plan fue, satisfactoriamente aceptado

- bien entonces si mi plan les ha gustado, prepárense ropa liviana y poco armamento. Tienen 10 minutos

Sakura salió de la camioneta seguida por sus dos guías, se acercaron al auto en el que había llegado, un deportivo negro de vidrios polarizados, Sakura se metió dentro y cerró las puertas, cuando las volvió a abrir, lucía un traje negro ajustado a su muy bien formado cuerpo, era una remera musculosa, con un pantalón negro, ambos ajustado, tenía el cabello atado en una cola bien alta, y dos mechones cayéndole a los costados, llevaba una gabardina larga de color negro una cruz en una mano y una estaca en la otra.

- lista y preparada - dijo al ver la cara de kerberos que la miraba más que sorprendido, y la cara de desconcierto de Yue, ambos lucía todo un traje negro, de pantalón y camisa.

En unos segundos se encontraban dentro de las tuberías, todo llevaban comunicadores, y Sakura escuchaba atentamente, las instrucciones de kerberos.

- bien Sakurita. Al voltear a la derecha encontrarás el lugar, ya todos están en sus posiciones solo esperan tu señal. - Sakura afirmó con un si algo callado, contó 4 segundo y puso en funcionamiento a todo el equipo.

La batalla fue corta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención tanto a los guías como a los cazadores, fue que Sakura mostraba grande habilidades, y una fuerza increíble, 4 demonios se le había presentado y los había aniquilado en un segundo.

Con los vampiros no había sido diferente tardo apenas unos segundo para matar a 6, tenerla en las líneas era muy bueno, Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás, era muy buena también, las mejores según el resto.

Cuando todo parecía en calma y se disponían a marcharse, otros diez vampiros y 2 demonios llegaron al lugar, encerrando a los cazadores dentro de la guarida, como ello habían hecho antes.

Yamasaki junto con su novia y Rika atacaron instantáneamente, mataron a uno de los demonios, pero el segundo lo derribó dejándolos momentáneamente fuera de combate. Tomoyo era atacada por dos de los vampiros los destruyo en un par de segundos, pero el demonio la dejó inconsciente de un golpe.

Todos lo guías que miraban la situación desde afuera se sorprendieron, no era lo que esperaban, Sakura estaba sola y Yue estaba casi saliendo para ayudarla cuando su hermano Yukito le dijo. - Espera será mejor que veas lo que sigue - Yue sin protestar volvió a su lugar.

Sakura sonrió y dijo - bien chicos me cae bien, pero saben si yo vivo ustedes no, así que lo siento. - Los vampiros algo asombrados a tal confesión fueron eliminados, 3 fueron destruidos con tres estacas que lanzó Sakura. El demonio atacó y golpeo una diez veces a Sakura en el rostro, lo que desespero al demonio fue que Sakura volteaba la cara, pero no cedía del lugar, cuando le termino de propiciar esa golpiza, Sakura lo vio con una sonrisa en el rostro - ahora si terminaste es mi turno

- ¿he? - el demonio estaba más que confundido.

- si no pensarás que solo tu puedes golpear - Sakura le golpeo en la barbilla lo que le hizo tambalear, cuando se movió hacía atrás, dos patadas de costado lo desequilibraron completamente, y una tercera patada de espalda lo tiró al piso, Sakura saltó sobre el con una patada y empezó con los puñetazos, en eso los 5 vampiros restantes se lanzaron sobre ella, y uno le golpeo Sakura furiosa, e dio una patada en las rodillas y cuando cayó le atravesó con la estaca, los otros le atacaron, y uno le quitó la estaca. Sakura despreocupada por el asunto, le dio dos patadas en el cuelo y una tercera en el abdomen, derribándolos, tomó una vara larga que al parecer era el sostén del techo, y la rompió en la punta, con ella golpeo y atravesó a varios de los vampiros, cuando terminó se sentó en el suelo, esperando que el demonio se despertara, cuando este lo hizo le propicio una patada pero este le tomó la pierna y la tiró contra una de las cañerías golpeándola con fuerza.

- eres un niñita

Sakura le miró enfada - nadie me dice niñita y vive para contarlo - Sakura dejó la gabardina en el piso y tomó parte del caño que había roto con su cuerpo, y camino decidida al demonio, le empujó con la pierna y cuando cayó estaba ya decapitado.

Yue y los demás guías estaban asombrados, no pensaron que Sakura fuera capaz de eso, en ese momento Sakura terminó con el único vampiro que quedaba, mientras que el resto despertaba.

Una vez en la camioneta, kerberos curaba las heridas de Sakura, tenía muchas.

- te he dicho que no te confíes con los demonios, tendrías que matarlo cuando estaba desvanecido.

- no es justo ni divertido.

- es que no tiene que ser divertido Sakura, tienes que terminarlo nada más. - kerberos sonrió por la mueca de dolor de Sakura, el alcohol realmente le ardía.

- no te vengues con el alcohol kerberos, o me vengaré de ti en el entrenamiento.

- eso quiero verlo niñita. - Sakura sonrió con aire de victoria.

Un poco más apartados en la acera, Yukito miraba con Tomoyo la situación - ella es la verdadera elegida.

- si, ella es. - Ambos pensaron la frase, al ver como Sakura usaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso como arma - "cualquier objeto en las manos de la elegida será un arma mortal"…

Continuará……

Notas de la autora:

Hola, como están todos les habla Angel - yanu, devuelta en el trabajo, esta vez les presento la cacería, es una versión de la típica historia de la cazadora de vampiros. Con mi toques, pienso que será corta no más de 8 o 9 capitulo, muy corta para mi, espero que me dejen sus comentario, muchos saludos Angel - yanu

Para lo intensados /as, habrá romances y pronto aparecerán Shaoran y Eriol, espero verlos pronto ……. Saludos y suerte


	3. La Otra Vida

Titulo: la cazadora:

"_Todos los personajes de ccs son propiedad de Clamp y asociados, y este fic no tiene propósitos lucrativos. "_

Capitulo I: La otra vida

Las cazadoras durante el día

**En nuestro capitulo anterior:**

Sakura salía en su primer misión en Tokyo, donde demostró unas habilidades sorprendentes que dejaron a más de uno fuera de orbita. Sin embargo también se confirmaron las sospechas más temidas de los allegados a Sakura "ella era le elegida"

**En nuestro capitulo de hoy:**

En el mismo edificio en el centro de Tomoeda, todo era paz. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y desde el sótano se escuchaba una suave y relajante música. En el interior, estaban Sakura y Kerberos comenzando con los entrenamientos matutinos. Apenas eran las 5 de la mañana pero era importante seguir con los planeamientos.

- respira en mi cuenta 1,2,3 … 1,2,3 y relaja tu mente trata de encontrar dentro de ti la fuerza oculta. - Kerberos caminaba alrededor de Sakura quien estaba sentada en el suelo murmurando un mantra. Kero le miraba sorprendido llevaban cerca de una hora entrenando y por primera vez Sakura parecía lograr algunos avances en su entrenamiento. - tienes que conectarte con esa fuerza Sakura, ella es tu poder debes encontrarla, siente como sale de tu interior - Kerberos miraba satisfecho la luz de aura de Sakura, era calma y controlada tal vez Yue tenía razón.

Kero´s Flash back 

_Era la madrugada cuando llegaron nuevamente a Tomoeda, Yue descendía de la habitación de Sakura donde le había dejado durmiendo ya que había caído rendida por el cansancio camino a la casa, había conversado lo suficiente con su hermano como para confirmar la teoría de que Sakura era sin duda la elegida. Pero ahora su preocupación era otra._

_- café amigo - dijo Kerberos desde la barra de la cocina - has estado muy pensativo desde que salimos de Tokyo, más precisamente después de hablar con Yuki._

_- gracias - dijo Yue recibiendo la taza de café - Estaba pensando, de hecho en que ya que sabemos que Sakura realmente es la elegida tal vez tendríamos que comenzar a entrenarla de otra manera, más apegada a los manuales. - Yue dio un sorbo a su taza de café - seguramente también lo notaste Sakura no es seria con su trabajo, para ella todo esto es un juego, y por ahora está bien pero si esperamos que siga enfrentando su destino con la misma actitud creo que no lo logrará y lo que menos quiero es perder a alguien más._

_- entiendo lo noté también es extremadamente fuerte y poderosa, pero también es demasiado descuida y confiada hasta poco seria, no pretendo que sea una amargada como todas las otras cazadoras - dijo Kerberos con gracia - pero si que se tome su seguridad más seriamente. Pero la verdad es que llevo demasiado tiempo sin entrenar a una cazadora normal, que tendré que leer los manuales otra vez._

_- no creo que haga falta, por el contrario yo no he dejado los manuales de lado y creo que podría darte algunos consejos útiles, porque los dos sabemos mejor que nadie que hay alguna cosas en los manuales que no se pueden aplicar a Sakura, sería dañarla sin sentido._

_- ahora si que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, así que te escucho - Kerberos tomó asiento en frente del otro hombre._

_Fin flash back _

Kerberos volvía a la realidad encontrando a una Sakura parada delante de él con las manos en los costados y cara de enfado.

- se supone que tenía que guiarme no divagar, si quieres puedes meditar en mi lugar, por sinceramente estoy harta de esta estúpida meditación y la música está terminando con mi sano juicio así que si no te importa creo que voy a empezar con mi entrenamiento, a mi manera - dijo Sakura sin más tomando algunos CD de música rock y muy movida para empezar su entrenamiento.

Kero reaccionó cuando Sakura ya había comenzado hacer flexiones de brazos colgada de la barra. - Sakura - dijo acercándose a ella - debes comprenden que necesitas de la meditación, para encontrar tu verdadero poder y desarrollar otras habilidades, como controlar algunas cosas.

Sakura se detuvo por un segundo mirándolo con un ceja levantada - dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio - Sakura estaba sorprendida

- lo estoy diciendo en serio Sakura, debes entrenar más - Kerberos miró con algo de enfado como Sakura se reía en su cara

- es si que es buena Kero, desde cuando eres una copia barata de Yue. - Sakura observó como su mentor negaba con la cabeza y le miraba seria.

- Sakura es por tu bien, debes meditar, no lo hago por mi sabes que no me gustan todas estas cosas pero debes de hacerlo. - Sakura sonrió

- a ver Kero que quieres que haga - dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano al frente y los objetos levitaban en el aire - levitación - luego los había moverse de un lado al otro dando vuelta - o prefieres control de los elementos - dijo dejando los muebles en su lugar - fuego - una llamarada salió de su mano formando una supernoma - agua o hielo - dijo mientras congelaba el fuego y luego lo transformaba en agua - rayos o choques de ondas - Sakura hizo aparecer una bola de rayos en su mano pero cuando iba a continuar y concentraba todo su energía en su mano Kero dijo.

- ¡¡alto! Es suficiente no tienes remedio he entrenado a cazadoras y cazadores por años, pero jamás me había tocado alguien como tu. - dijo Kerberos sumándose a Sakura en la barra - yo lo intento, pero tu eres la excepción a todas las reglas, todas las cosas que salen en los manuales contigo son inútiles. - Kero miró la cara de confundida de Sakura - no me prestes atención.

- como quieras pero sabes una cosa Kero además de todo eso que te dije y te demostré que no hace falta no puedo sacarme la pelea de anoche de la cabeza, hasta he repasado todos mis movimientos para mejorarlos - Kero le miró sorprendido, mientras ella empezaba nuevamente con los levantamientos - sé que es raro en mi pero sé que tengo que mejorar, quiero ser la mejor. - Sakura tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Kero se quedó un minuto mirándole mientras pensó "_no hacen falta manuales para que se tome las cosas más seriamente" _, suspiró y comenzó a hacer ejercicio con ella mientras le daba ánimos.

- vamos niña no puede ser que seas tan lenta, quiero que te muevas más rápido que yo - dijo Kero mientras miraba como Sakura se levantaba una y otra vez por sobre la barra.

- es si es Kero - dijo Sakura mientras aceleraba el ritmo. - por un momento pensé que te había convertido en una copia de Yue.

Kero le sonrió - nunca - luego paró un segundo y le subió a la música a todo volumen - pero ¡¡¡ vamos quiero que te muevas, menos charla y más trabajo niña!

Sakura sonrió mientras le ponía aún más entusiasmo en su entrenamiento. Miró por un segundo a Kerberos quien le miraba con una sonrisa, ella sabía porque había intentado eso no era extraño que hubieran descubierto lo mismo, la confirmación de su propia sospecha de que ella era "la elegida" y ya no había dudas.

Mientras en el piso superior, Yue estaba detrás de un escritorio revisando varios libros mientras, acomodaba unos papeles. Este suspiró resignado al escuchar la música muy alta del piso inferior.

- por un momento creí que lo había logrado, pero esos dos son caso perdido - Yue cerró la puerta de su estudio para poder concentrarse en los papeles.

Segundos más tarde:

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg - el teléfono del estudio sonaba estridente sacando a Yue de sus meditaciones.

- hola

_- ¿Yue? - _ pregunto del otro lado Tomoyo

- si, bueno días señorita Tomoyo - dijo Yue tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento

_-veo que me reconociste - mencionó Tomoyo con gracia_

Yue sonrió apenas y agregó - eres la única que ha llamado en los últimos 4 meses, además de tener un timbre de vos inconfundible, muy suave.

_-si verdad_ – se escucho la risa de Tomoyo del otro lado, mientras Yue pensaba como una niña tan simpática como ella se transformaba en una aguerrida cazadora en la noche _- ¿está Sakura depuesta o aún está durmiendo? - _ mencionó Tomoyo esperando que la respuesta fuera la segunda

- está despierta desde temprano hoy Kero intentó abstenerse al manual y están desde las 4:30 entrenando - dijo Yue mientras comenzaba a salir del estudió con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano.

_-¿Qué?-_ la voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba más que sorprendida

- si como lo escuchas, tuve una charla con Kerberos y le sugerí que era conveniente que se guiara por los manuales, y creo que por unas horas funcionó, pero no más que eso - Yue estaba llegando a la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras y que daba al sótano.

_- ¿Por qué dices que funcionó solo por unas horas?-_

- serás mejor que lo escuches por ti misma - Yue abrió la puerta y cuando la abrió el sonido de una canción de rock a todo volumen no se hizo esperar. - ¿escuchas a lo que me refiero? - preguntó Yue con cara de entre resignación y risa.

_-perfectamente-_ el teléfono quedo callado por unos cuantos minutos, mientras Yue llegaba al lugar donde estaban entrenando, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, un cuchillo le recibió en el aire.

Sakura y Kerberos, estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo ambos estaban bañados en sudor en especial Sakura quien parecía más cansada de lo normal, pero sin embargo no perdía su carácter alegre. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos volcaron su atención hacía ella. Sakura por la sorpresa lazó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano contra la puerta.

Yue, quien estaba en la puerta esquivó el cuchillo y cuando este pasaba a su lado le tomó por el mango, deteniéndolo.

En ese segundo Sakura vio la oportunidad de fastidiar aún más a Kerberos y dijo - ¿y tu Kero por qué no haces eso? - Kero le miró con odio, sabía perfectamente que de todo lo que un Mentor y entrenador como él debía hacer y saber, ella lo único que aún no lograba con perfección.

Kerberos no lo dudo saltó sobre ella intentando un ataque sorpresa - me las pagarás niñita, nadie se burla de mi y vive para contarlo.

- no me robes mi frase - se quejó Sakura mientras se defendía de las patadas de Kerberos, y contraatacaba con velocidad y precisión increíble, derribando a Kerberos unos cuantos metros. Iban a comenzar de nuevo cuando un cuchillo atravesó el aire para clavarse en una de las columnas de concreto que sostenía el techo. Los dos que peleaban se detuvieron en secó y volvieron la vista a Yue quien estaba en la puerta.

- Sakura tienes teléfono, es Tomoyo - dijo Yue lanzando el auricular a Sakura.

- gracias - dijo Sakura al atrapar el teléfono desde el aire y poner el altavoz cerca de sus labios - hola - dijo Sakura tomando el auricular y secándose el sudor con una toalla que estaba cerca.

Mientras Sakura hablaba, Yue lanzó una toalla a Kerberos para que pudiera secarse el sudor.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo Kerberos te has vuelto más lento con los años? - dijo con fastidio mientras le apuntaba a donde había terminado tirado luego del contraataque de Sakura.

Kero le miró con odio - sabes que puedo derrotarte cuando tu quieras y demostrarte que no he perdido mi toque dijo - mientras le miraba desafiante.

- Prefiero dejárselo a Sakura, ella lo ha hecho muy bien. Realmente no tendría tan gracias que yo te derrotar es mejor ver tu rostro cuando tu alumna te supera - dijo Yue con un sonrisa de triunfo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para salir del sótano.

- NADIE, NADIE DERROTA AL GRAN KERBEROS, ENTIENDES GUIA DE SEGUNDA - Kero salió protestando detrás de Yue, mientras este insistía con lo mismo.

_-¿Qué es todo eso ruido Sakura? –_ preguntó Tomoyo del otro lado del auricular

- nada lo de siempre, Kero y Yue peleando, pero no es nada - Sakura sonrió - esos dos son terribles. Últimamente Yue tiene un sentido del humor algo extraño nunca le había visto fastidiar de tal manera a Kero, creo que hasta disfruta que yo lo fastidie. Es muy extraño siempre me regañó por la manera que trataba a Kero.

Sakura escuchó la risita de Tomoyo del otro lado - _ desearía ver eso el Joven Yue siempre es tan serio que sería difícil de creer._

_- _ siempre te lo he dicho Tomoyo, Yue es una cosa con el mundo y otra dentro de esta casa al igual que conmigo - Sakura sonreía con nostalgia Yue era muy estricto pero siempre estaba para ella, era el que siempre había estado para calmarle incluso en su crisis más fuertes.

Como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba Tomoyo preguntó _-¿Cómo está todo?¿ has podido dormir bien? –_ Tomoyo se oía preocupada, y Sakura sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo - relativamente bien Tomoyo, no me ha dejado en paz, pero todavía no descubro que es lo que quiere decirme, anoche pude ver un poco más a la gente en el camino, había un chico que lo veo incluso más claro que el resto pero no sé aún que es lo que tiene que ver con el resto o porque es así.. - Sakura suspiró con cansancio y preocupación - me han hecho perder un poco el control en los pasados días siento como si estuviera otra vez con crisis pero seguramente es todo esto. - dijo Sakura con fastidio en la voz - además de los estúpidos del consejo.

_-tranquila amiga todo estará bien, ya encontrarás la manera de entenderle. Y con el consejo ¿desde cuando te importan?_

- tiene razón no me importa el consejo, pero este maldito sueño me está destrozando la paciencia, es horrible - dijo Sakura con tembló en su voz y en sus manos - me recuerda, el peor día en mi vida, y que pensé olvidado. - Sakura estaba totalmente abatida.

_-lo sé, pero será mejor que hablemos un poco del trabajo eso siempre te anima. –_ mencionó Tomoyo tratando de que su amiga estuviera mejor, estaba muy preocupada Sakura estaba realmente mal por la situación conocía a la perfección lo sucedido esa noche y comprendía perfectamente la aberración de su amiga por ese recuerdo.

- si, cuéntame ¿Qué tienes? - dijo Sakura más animada para tranquilidad de Tomoyo.

_-pues eres las nueva celebridad entre los vampiros de todo Tokio, y que el consejo mandó a todo el equipo a USA para un misión especial. Y avisaron que enviarán nuevos refuerzo, me dijera que tiene mucha experiencia._

- ósea que estas sola por el momento - preguntó Sakura con algo de preocupación

_-tranquila Sakura mañana por la tarde llegan los reemplazos puedo una noche en la ciudad por mi cuenta.-_

- ¿y sabes quien son? - dijo Sakura interesada pero muy desconfiada por la situación.

_- Te notó interesada ¿algo que no me hayas dicho?- _ preguntó Tomoyo con picardía.

- no nada, es solo que no quiero tener que ver con un montón de estúpidos que no sirven para nada, como la última vez - dijo Sakura recordando el fiasco de hace dos años con el grupo enviado a Tomoeda había muerto la mayoría - no quiero tener que sentirme culpable de nuevo.

_- tranquila Sakura, como te dije no sé mucho más, dicen que son muy bueno y Yuki también me mencionó eso. Por el momento solo sé que uno es de Hong Kong y otro de Londres, pero nada más - _ dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad

- pero, ¿Cómo piensan que lo vamos a encontrar? - la voz de Sakura denotaba exaspero - si no nos dicen siquiera como son, estos malditos viejos del concilio - Sakura estaba furiosa

_-tranquila, según el consejo los encontraremos sin ningún inconveniente._

- el consejo y sus brillantes ideas - Sakura estaba harta de todo aquello, sin duda el consejo había sido una piedra en su camino desde el principio.

Tomoyo se rió ante la acotación de Sakura _ - ¿tienes que trabajar hoy Sakura? _

- si

_-entonces te parece si nos vemos, en la oficina, y tomamos un café juntas_

- claro Tomoyo, entonces nos vemos en unas horas

_- si no vemos_

Ambas mujeres cortaron la comunicación. En ese momento Sakura sintió un ensimismamiento muy grande todo lo que le rodeaba se trasformó en algo indefinido y nublado, duró apenas unos segundo para cuando Sakura se repuso del movimiento por así decirlo, Kerberos y Yue estaban ya en el umbral de la puerta.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? - fue la primera pregunta de Yue mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

- si pero. ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Sakura confundida - sentí como si todo el techo se derrumbara sobre mi, y que las cosas no eran claras, hacia mucho frío.

- Sakura segura que no te paso nada - insistió Kerberos preocupado, mientras le ayudaba a tomar asiento y se aseguraba de que todo estaba en orden

- no, pero ¿Qué demonios era eso? - Sakura se sentía extraña con un mal presentimiento.

- precisamente eso Sakura - dijo Kerberos - demonios, pero nada comparado con lo que has venido enfrentándote últimamente.

- Que bien, justo cuando el equipo de Tokio se ha desmantelado.

- ¡¿Qué! - preguntaron Kerberos y Yue al mismo tiempo

- lo que escucharon, el consejo acaba de mandar a todo el equipo que estaba en Tokio a estados unidos, a cubrir un trabajo, y lo mejor de todo es que han enviado sus suplente, pero quieren que los encontremos sin ningún tipo de dato, dicen que los cazadores se atraen como los imanes. - Sakura sonrió al pensar en como se vería ella como un imán. Pero pronto volvió a la compostura al ver los rostros preocupados de Kerberos y Yue. - no me digan, esto es muy grabe.

- precisamente - dijo Yue mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su oficina - llevan años tratando de surgir y algo los ha ayudado esta vez.

- ¿de qué hablas Yue? - pregunto Sakura sin entender nada

- de los demonios Sakura - Kerberos le miró tranquilo - lo que tu sentiste fue el poder de los demonios liberándose.

- precisamente estos demonios llevan décadas tratando de liberarse de la dimensión paralela en que se encuentras, pero no lo habían logrado hasta hoy.

- Genial simplemente genial, y yo que pensaba que mi vida era ya complicada - Yue y Kerberos se volvieron a Sakura sorprendidos - ignoren lo que acabo de decir - dijo Sakura mientras preguntaba - volviendo con los demonios, hay alguna manera de destruirlos.

- adelantándome a algunas cosas, he estado investigando - dijo Yue con orgullo

- ¿quieres que te aplauda? - acotó con sarcasmo Kerberos. Sakura vio como los dos iban a comenzar una de sus tontas peleas, cuando dijo.

- decías que habías investigado algo, y encontraste como destruirlos. - mencionó Sakura

- no, por desgracia no he encontrado nada, - Kerberos murmuró en ese momento

- _todo el día aquí y no sirve ni para encontrar un dato importante_ - Sakura le dio una mirada fulminante, para que se callara, para su suerte Yue estaba compenetrado en encontrar el libros donde mencionaba esa información.

- aquí esta - dijo Yue mientras abría el libro. - dice que permanecerán inactivos hasta que la luna nueva aparezca en el cielo.

- a ver si entiendo, "inactivos", quiere decir sin atacar - mencionó Sakura con la esperanza que no fuera como siempre, mientras mantenía los dedos cruzados.

- no Sakura, según el libro dice que podrán atacar pero solo con un parte de su poder - Sakura maldijo para adentro, justo en el momento en que sonaba la alarma del su reloj de pulsera.

- por un demonio, se me hace tarde. Yue investiga todo lo que puedas, y tu Kero tenme al tanto de las situación - dijo mientras salía del estudio, sus dos guías le seguían hasta el pasillo donde escuchaban las quejas de Sakura.

- demonios, demonios, demonios, ese es mi problema demonios. - Sakura subía corriendo las escaleras a su habitación.

- esta niña, lo va a convocarlos si sigue llamándolos así - dijo Kerberos mientras le miraba con una gota en la cabeza - ¿tu qué crees Yue?

- opino lo mismo. Pero ahora será mejor que investigue de nuevo todo sobre esto demonios. - Yue se metió de nuevo en el estudio.

- ya que más no tengo nada que hacer, he iremos más rápido con mi ayuda - dijo Kerberos entrando en la biblioteca.

Mientras Sakura, corría hasta la estación del tren que quedaba a apenas unas cuadras de su casa, para tomar el tren bala a Tokio.

Unos 20 minutos después estaba corriendo por las calles del centro financiero de Tokio, cuando se choco con alguien, pero gracias a que ese alguien le tomó de la mano no cayó al suelo.

- muchísimas gracias, y perdón por chocarlo - dijo Sakura sin siquiera esperar la reacción de la persona que estaba enfrente. Sakura corrió unas cuadras más hasta entrar en un gran edificio que estaba en pleno centro, cuando subió el ascensor la imagen de los ojos del joven con quien se había cruzado, se aparecieron en su cabeza, y pronto una de las imágenes de su sueño se hizo presente, era nublado todo blanco, pero esos ojos los había visto antes. Se tomó la cabeza por más que tratara de recordar no lo conseguía.

En es momento el ascensor arribo al piso en que Tomoyo la estaba esperando, al ver a su amiga entrar con el rostro pálido y tomándose la frente que una mano, se alarmó y caminó rápido hacia ella.

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? - Sakura miró que se trataba de Tomoyo y sus pensamientos se calmaron automáticamente

- si Tomoyo, no fue nada solo me maree un poco eso es todo.

- segura - dijo algo extrañada - ¿está todo bien contigo Sakura? ¿ no estarás embarazada? - Sakura levantó el rostro con susto, el rostro de Tomoyo sugería que era una broma, sonrió.

- tendría que matarte sabes Tomoyo, tu bromas matutinas realmente me asustan, a parte como se te ocurre es imposible

Mientras Tomoyo simplemente le ignoró y le dijo - mucho mejor así - mirándole con una sonrisa - el susto te devolvió los colores y la lucidez; vamos los de la junta ya te están esperando - Sakura se paró derecha y camino firme para entrar a la sala de juntas, después de todo no eran demonios pero si poderoso empresarios, financieros y accionista muy pero muy difíciles de convencer, buitres.

- aquí vamos - dijo Sakura mientras daba una paso dentro de la reunión.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura salía de la sala de reuniones, mientras Tomoyo despedía a algunos de los empresarios y/o accionistas que estaban interesados en las ofertas de la empresa.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor cuando, alguien le toca el hombro.

- disculpe - Sakura cansada por la larga reunión, no miró quien estaba detrás de ella y simplemente respondió.

- si tiene alguna duda o esta interesado en la propuesta la señorita Tomoyo, que esta dentro de la sala de reuniones, podrá tomarle sus datos o responder cualquier pregunta.

- veo que la reunión la ha cansado mucho ¿o me equivoco? - Sakura volteó la vista a ver quien se encontraba detrás, y casi de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado, era la misma persona con la que se había chocado esta mañana.

- tu eres…

- con quien te chocaste esta mañana - dijo el joven de ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño, alto y atlético - quería darte esto, se te cayó hoy en la mañana - el joven le entregó una carpeta llena de papeles muy importantes.

- Por dios, muchas gracias, perdía esa carpeta y no se si sigo con mi trabajo. - menciono mientras abrazaba al desconocido, quien le sorprendió la actitud tan espontánea de Sakura - disculpa que te pregunte pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

- estoy trabajando aquí.

- si no te había visto - dijo Sakura con la mano en la mejilla mientras pensaba y trataba de recordar algún trabajador de ahí.

- no creo que me recuerdes, porque estoy de paso y es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Te vez cansada. ¿Quieres tomar un café….. - mencionó el chico mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para que Sakura completara la frase con su nombre.

- ay, - Sakura dio un respingo al notar lo distraída que podía ser. - no me he presentado, soy muy despistada soy Sakura Kinomoto - extendió la mano en forma de saludo. - Encantada

- igualmente.

Sakura se adelantó unos pasos hasta el ascensor, y miró al joven con interrogación - ¿no vienes?

- entonces aceptas - el joven sonrió la mujer era realmente muy distraída había olvidado por completo preguntarle su nombre.

- pues claro, no todos lo días te invitan un café. - el joven volvió a sonreír mientras entraba en el ascensor.

- eres muy peculiar Sakura - ella lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- gracias, por las dos cosas - Sakura la sonreía, mientras miraba la cara de no entender del muchacho enfrente de ella. - Por invitarme un café y por el halago.

El joven le sonrió era la mujer más bonita y simpática que hubiera conocido antes, y por una extraña razón algo más le atraía de ella, y no era lo físico era algo más allá de ella.

Mientras en el piso número 123 de las oficinas centrales de la asociación financiera Clow.

Tomoyo terminaba de juntar las cosas que estaban sobre una mesa, y guardar los papeles dentro de su maletín de todos lo nuevos accionistas y financiadores de la empresa. Una vez terminado eso se dispuso a salir, cuando llegaba casi al ascensor donde estaba un mostrador de un guardia de seguridad, vio al mismo inglés que estaba en la reunión y que tanto le había llamando la atención, esperando en una silla.

Tomoyo avanzó hasta el final del pasillo, esperando encontrar a Sakura en su oficina, pero luego de entrar y salir de la misma, se encontró con que Sakura había desaparecido. Entonces decidió acercarse al mostrador para preguntar por Sakura, todos en el edificio la conocían.

El inglés por su parte, se quedo maravillado al ver salir a la misma joven que estaba en la reunión, de una de las oficinas, al parecer buscaba a alguien, pero en realidad lo que más le llamaba la atención al joven era, la belleza de esta no era demasiado alta pero tenía un cuerpo muy armonioso, vestía una traje de falda y chaqueta de color negro con una camisa blanca, su cabello suelto y apenas recogido con unos clips con brillos, al costado de cada lado, luego su cabello caí con gracia hasta su cintura.

- no señorita Tomoyo, como le dije la señorita Sakura se marchó con uno de los accionistas hace unos minutos, a tomar un café creo.

El inglés se acercó al mostrador, para preguntar a la joven si no había visto a su compañero, cuando se acercó escucho la descripción del mismo.

- era un joven alto, de cabello castaño, vestía un traje negro.

- ¿hace cuanto se fueron?

- hace unos minutos 10, 15 minutos

- esta bien gracias - Tomoyo suspiró resignada Sakura pagaría el haberse ido sin avisarle. Se alejó un poco del mostrado mientras esperaba el ascensor, alguien le tocó el hombro.

- disculpa, pero no pude evitar escuchar que tu amiga se fue con uno de los accionistas, y creo que lo conozco.

- si, entonces pondrás ayudarme a encontrarlos.

- Creo que no, porque se ha olvidado su celular sobre la mesa en la reunión, pero puedo invitarte a dar una café, mientras esperas. Ya que yo también debo de esperar por él, y rugo que no se le olvide la hora tenemos otra reunión. - el inglés le sonrió y Tomoyo cayó en sus encantos.

- tu estabas en la reunión ¿no es así?

- si mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, encantado - mencionó

- mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, y es un placer conocerte - Tomoyo extendió la mano, pero Eriol en vez de estrecharla la tomó con delicadeza y le dio un beso.

- el placer es todo mío. - dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara.

Tomoyo, tardó unos minutos para reaccionar, cuando lo hizo dijo: - Por lo que veo no eres de aquí, no te gustaría dar una vuelta, por el centro para conocer un poco.

- me parece una fantástica idea, señorita Daidoji.

- Tomoyo, llámame Tomoyo por favor

- lo haré si tú me llamas Eriol

- Bien - dijo Tomoyo mientras el ascensor llegaba - antes de irnos mejor dejemos avisados por si Sakura vuelve, para que pueda encontrarme. - Tomoyo camino elegantemente hasta el mostrador donde dijo - si la señorita Sakura regresa, que por favor me esperé aquí, lo mismo si el señor… - Tomoyo miró a Eriol, esperando la respuesta.

- Shaoran, Li Shaoran.

- el señor Li Shaoran. - el hombre afirmó con la cabeza para dar el si, mientras los dos jóvenes tomaban el ascensor para bajara a la planta inferior.

**Notas de la autora:**

Luego de una desaparición asombrosa vuelvo con la reedición de mi historia y por supuesto con los capítulos finales, este es el nuevo capitulo 2, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Seguramente que notarán que no hay demasiados cambios, es que por el momento hasta que la historia avance un poco las cosas van a hacer algo parecidas al original, salvo algunos agregados y escenas extras, más detalle en todo sentido.

Bueno saludos y bienvenidos nuevamente Angel - yanu


	4. Demonios y Más dudas

Titulo: la cazadora:

"_Todos los personajes de ccs son propiedad de Clamp y asociados, y este fic no tiene propósitos lucrativos. "_

Capitulo II: Contacto

Comienza la pesadilla

**En nuestro capitulo anterior:**

Comenzamos a ver lo que es le entrenamiento de Sakura, y cuan poderosa es, además de cómo Kero a entrenado a Sakura sin consultar demasiado los manuales, comienzan a definirse las personalidades de los Mentores de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo vemos como Sakura sueña constantemente con la peor noche de su vida, la que más quiere olvidas pero ¿que querrá decirle este sueño?

Por otro lado, vemos como Sakura trabaja en una oficina y es la vise presidenta de la empresa de inversiones Clow. Y como aparecen de la nada dos extraños inversionistas. Eriol Hiraguizawa y Li Shaoran.

**En el capitulo de hoy:**

Mientras en una confitería:

-¡¡Li Shaoran!! - Sakura se sorprendía, una vez más al conocer el nombre de quien la acompañaba.

-supongo que realmente eres muy despistada. - dijo Shaoran mientras le sonreía.

-y no sabes cuanto - dijo Sakura sentándose de nuevo en su asiento, Shaoran no había dejado de sonreír mientras ella le hablaba, le tenía sorprendido, era muy dulce y simpática tal vez la mujer más bonita que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-Sakura y dime ¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando en una empresa así?- dijo Shaoran interesado en el tema

-Pues digamos que con un poco de suerte, mis tutores son fuertes accionistas en la empresa, y conseguir un pequeño puesto no fue muy difícil.

- ¿pequeño? - pregunto extrañado Shaoran - la vise presidencia es un trabajo pequeño.

-no, no es un trabajo pequeño, entre como secretaria de uno de los socios y empecé a remplazarlo en su trabajo en un par de reuniones, y luego en otra y así fui ganando terreno hasta que un día logré vender el 1000 acciones de la empresa salvando la economía de ese mes, desde ahí me nombraron vise presidenta.

-interesante historia. Eres muy capaz si de secretaria llegaste a vise presidenta. - Shaoran mencionó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-yo creo que en realidad tuve suerte eso es todo. - Sakura sonrió y tomó un sorbo de té. - tuve varias oportunidades, creo que cualquiera con un poco de empeño logra llegar aún más lejos de lo que quiere. - Sakura le miró con atención. Para luego mencionar - no sé porque dije eso.

-esta bien, pienso que es cierto - mencionó mirándole penetrantemente y con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¿y tu que posición ocupas en la empresa? - Sakura preguntó por formalismo, y tal vez un poco de interés.

-Pues soy el presidente de la empresa. -dijo Shaoran esperaba la reacción típica de las mujeres con las que había estado antes, un cambio de simpática a descaradamente interesada en es detalle, pero por esta vez fue diferente. Sakura le miró con una dulce cara de asombro.

-con esto me recibo de distraída, Eres Li Shaoran, unas 500 veces en el año he leído tu nombre y tu posición, por las acciones con otras empresas, pero nunca recuerdo nada en el momento preciso. - Sakura le sonreía abiertamente y Shaoran se le quedo mirando penetrantemente, sorprendido anonadado por la naturalidad de los movimiento y la delicada pero inocente sonrisa que tenía en su rostro - lo sé dijo Sakura, estas pensando a que distraída niña invite a tomar un café, lo se soy muy infantil, uno de mis tutores siempre me lo menciona. Y he llegado a reconocerlo.

-no es eso por lo que te miraba tanto. - dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad mientras sonreía seductoramente, provocando ciertas sensaciones de mariposas en el estómago por parte de Sakura.

- ¿no? - pregunto con sorpresa - debo estar perdiendo el toque. - Sakura rió un poco al igual que Shaoran por su acotación.

-la verdad te miraba porque me pareces hermosa, estas sonriendo desde que nos sentamos, eres muy natural y sobre todo me sorprendió que no te interesaras de una manera descarada en mi después de que te dije mi posición en la empresa, siempre evito es punto. Eres hermosa y sorprendente, siempre he visto a las mujeres de negocios como mujeres amargadas y sin gracia, pero tu si que ere diferente. - Shaoran le hablaba con sinceridad mirándole directamente a los ojos, lo que provocó un leve y fugaz sonrojo en Sakura mientras bajaba un poco la vista.

-Yo rompo con todo los manuales de conducta, lo sé, todo el tiempo me lo dicen desde que recuerdo- dijo sonriendo mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano inclinando apenas el rostro - y lo de las empresarias, creo que tienes algo de razón parecen perros rabiosos - Sakura puso su mano libre sobre sus labios - no debí decir eso, pero en fin no me gusta estar con cara de amargada prefiero sonreír - Shaoran volvió a sonreír, era realmente agradable estar con una chica así. Sakura se le quedó mirando mientras le sonreía por la cara de sorpresa del hombre - no estás muy acostumbrado a que te miren ¿verdad?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza - a decir verdad eres las primera que me ha sostenido la mirada por más de unos segundos.

- otro punto para mi conducta fuera de molde, pero sabes que es lo más sorprendente - dijo revolviendo con gracia la azúcar de su té - que debería estar acostumbrado a que te vieran, eres muy guapo ¡sabes?, nada mal - dijo Sakura mientras se sorprendía de lo que había salido de su labios, desde cuando ella era así.

Shaoran le miró con sorpresa, pero sonrió al notar que ella estaba bastante avergonzada por el comentario

- lo siento…. Yo… bueno

- no hace falta que digas nada tu eres asombrosamente preciosa Sakura - dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura bebía el té.

Este comentario logró que Sakura se pusiera realmente nerviosa, sonrojada, sus manos temblaron un poco. Por ello en ves de responder con una vos confiada y segura movió sus suaves labios para decir un gracias casi inaudible. "que demonios me pasa" dijo Sakura confundida por como esta reaccionando, no era un persona descara pero tampoco que se sonrojara con facilidad. Shaoran se le quedo mirando embobado mientras ella reaccionaba por el sonido de su celular "justamente demonios" dijo al ver el visor.

-me lleva el…. No puedo tener un minuto de paz, juro que un día lo haré mil pedazos - dijo mirando al celular con odio, sin percatarse de que estaba acompañada, cuando lo notó Sakura se volvió a sonrojar y dijo - disculpa por un momento olvidé que esta acompañada, no me hagas caso, enseguida vuelvo. - Sakura se levantó y salió afuera,

Shaoran se le quedó viendo como hablaba por teléfono, mientras pedía la cuenta, Shaoran le analizó con detenimiento como a él le gustaba hacer. Más aún al tratarse de Sakura quien era una mujer exquisitamente perfecta.

Ella estaba de perfil a la tienda, mientras que el sol le daba en su perfecto perfil. Tenía el cabello castaño muy claro suelto, terminaba en unos gracioso bucles que la deba un aire inocente, tenía dos hebillas rosas en los costados que había juego con la camisa que estaba debajo del saco negro del traje, que también contaba con un pantalón en el mismo color, tenía unas hermosos zapatos de sorprendentemente alto taco.

Shaoran le dedicó una vista completa, era hermosa cuerpo perfecto, desde sus pies ella estaba apoyada en un pierna mientras que la otra estaba algo más apartada, estaba molesta movía el pie de esa pierna con insistencia, tenía un cuerpo prodigio, tenía una estrecha cintura donde estaba su mano, un busto marcado y voluptuoso, pero no demasiado, cuello largo y estilizado. Shaoran se sorprendió anonadado por los labios de la mujer, era una boca pequeña prolijamente maquillada con un brillo de color rosa, se quedo tentado por esos labios, se movía con gracia y eran increíblemente tentadores. Shaoran siguió con su recorrido su nariz era pequeña y de suave forma, pestañas largas que se movía con insistencia y gracia. Esa mujer era increíblemente sensual sin pretender serlo. Cuando se concentró en sus ojos verdes ella volteó y le sonrió mientras se encaminaba nuevamente al interior del local.

Sakura volvió hacía el cristal mientras, veía a Shaoran pagar la cuenta sin duda era un joven muy atractivo, la camarera se había sonrojado al recibir el pago, era sin duda todo un Don Juan. Sakura colgó el teléfono, miró resignada hacía el interior nuevamente, quería quedarse con ese hombre, pero su trabajo la llamaba.

-voy a matarlos lentamente uno por uno -dijo Sakura mientras guardaba el celular en su cartera- es imposible que sean tan incompetentes, dejé los papeles perfectamente dividido y no pueden ordenarlos, voy a matarlos.

- ¿a quien vas a matar? - preguntó Shaoran saliendo de la confitería, llevando consigo el abrigo de Sakura.

-a los de la oficina, realmente no pueden sumar dos dos sin que alguien les diga como. - dijo Sakura mientras se reía de su propio enfado. En ese momento el beeper de Shaoran sonó, al mismo tiempo que el de Sakura, ambos miraron el beeper y había terminado la diversión o más bien empezaba.

-Sakura - dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad - la verdad es que la pase muy bien contigo, pero tengo que volver urgente con mi amigo, al parecer tenemos una reunión antes de lo esperado.

-somos dos, Tomoyo acaba de decirme que tengo que presentarme en la bolsa, al parecer una acciones están mal vendidas. - dijo Sakura sorprendida por la coincidencia

-bueno entonces supongo que adiós - dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura mientras tomaba el camino hacía el lugar donde Eriol lo esperaba.

-si que tengas buen día - dijo Sakura con simpleza, realmente este no era su día. Perder una oportunidad así ¿Cuándo encontraría nuevamente un hombre tan simpático, soltero y guapo?, se dijo mientras algo similar pasaba por la cabeza de Shaoran. Ambos partía en dirección contraría cuando, repentinamente se voltearon a verse.

-Crees que podríamos cenar esta noche Sakura - preguntó Shaoran tomando la iniciativa no dejaría que esa mujer se escapara era demasiado hermosa como para solo tomar un café.

-si esa es una invitación, estoy aceptando - dijo Sakura en tonó cómico, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta. - Ahí esta mi dirección y mi teléfono- anotó por detrás el número de su casa - y este es el número de mi casa. Es probable que te atienda uno de mis tutores dile que eres de la empresa, para que no te interroguen - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con dulzura, dejando a Shaoran nuevamente absorto por su belleza.

-bien entonces te llamaré esta tarde para arreglar el horario, - dijo Shaoran, Sakura se adelantó unos pasos y he intento besarle la mejilla pero Shaoran le ganó de mano y le robo un suave beso, en los labios. Sakura quedó sorprendida y mirando con una sonrisa a Shaoran. - es para que no te quede duda de que te llamaré

- no la tenía, porque si no lo hacía tu lo haría yo, pero no me quejo - dijo Sakura sonriendo -entonces nos vemos - dijo mientras partía corriendo en dirección contraría, y Shaoran caminaba hacía uno de lo parques arquitectónicos del centro, sin poder sacarse a la mujer de sus pensamientos "¿desde cuando parecía un adolescente enamoradizo?"

Minutos antes en una de las librerías más reconocidas de Tokyo, una hermosa mujer salía con varias bolsas al igual que el hombre con el que iban conversando.

- realmente me avergüenzo de haberte traído a la librería en un recorrido por el centro pero lamentablemente es uno de mis lugares favoritos. - dijo Tomoyo mirando al joven hombre que caminaba con una sonrisa a su lado.

-tranquila a decir verdad perecía que hubieras sabido exactamente que me gustaba, pero creo que a tu adoras lo libros, nunca pensé que comprarías una cantidad semejante- dijo Eriol en tono tranquilo sonriéndole - Pero lo que es más interesante para mi son los temas - dijo mirando con atención una tapa de un libro "_relatos de un Vampiro por Athelas Roning" _ además parece muy viejo - dijo mirando las hoja amarillentas del mismo y parecía estar escrito a mano.

Tomoyo rápidamente tomó el libro y lo volvió a su bolsa - es un tema que me llama la atención y el aspecto viejo e suna nueva presentación nada más, con muy bueno ¿no lo crees- Tomoyo miró directo a los ojos azul oscuro de su compañero, realmente se veía dudo, pero no podía ceder.

- tus ojos sé que los he visto - murmuró Eriol para si, pero sin notarlo lo había pronunció.

- ¿perdón? - dijo Tomoyo algo confundida - me decías algo

- no para nada - dijo Eriol riendo mientras le invitaba a sentarse cerca de una fuerte - creo que te estaba diciendo que es algo cómico lo de los vampiros. Pero respetable a mi también me gusta las novelas de ficción - Tomoyo sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él -tenemos varias cosas en común ¿no lo crees así Tomoyo?- mencionó Eriol mirándole directamente a los ojos provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

-si ya lo creo - Tomoyo pronto busco otro tema para hablar - y que te ha traído por aquí, es un poco lejos de Londres.

- Si ya lo creo -dijo Eriol sonriendo - digamos que he venido por negocios pero no creo que sea un trámite corto, algunos accionistas algo enojados han decidido sumarse a quienes ya estaban aquí en Londres, y como sabrás nada es peor para una empresa que su accionistas estén enfadados. - dijo con mirada elocuente

-ya lo creo, debes haber dejado a muchas personas en Londres ¿verdad? - dijo Tomoyo con aire despreocupado pero con otra intención detrás de sus palabras.

Eriol soltó una pequeña carcajada -si te refieres a novias o prometidas, no, no he dejado a nadie- dijo él mirando la cara de asombro de ella - en cuanto a mi familia ha viajado conmigo hasta china donde se quedaron en la casa de unos amigos, ellos son mi Prima y mi Men..- Tomoyo se dio vuelta en ese segundo al verle- tutor - dijo con rapidez.

-a - dijo Tomoyo sin fiarse demasiado - yo también tengo un tutor, y mi hermana - dijo Tomoyo riendo al ver la cara de asombro de eriol

- ¿tienes una hermana? - Eriol estaba sorprendido no esperaba encontrar una noticia así, tal vez Shaoran no se aburriría si él intentaba algo con Tomoyo, después de todo había una herma

-si tengo una pero en realidad no es mi hermana de sangre, somos amigas pero como nos conocemos desde muy pequeñas y hemos vivido juntas por mucho tiempo, nos consideramos familia, después de todo somos la única familia de la otra- dijo Tomoyo mirando la cara de intriga de Eriol agregó - seguramente la has visto - la cara de Eriol fue de una sorpresa aún mayor - es la chica que presidió la conferencia, la vise presidenta la corporación y que se fue con tu amigo.

-La señorita Kinomoto ¿verdad?

-si, ella - Tomoyo sonrió. En ese momento hubo un silencio por varios minutos

- Tomoyo me quedé con una duda - dijo Eriol mientras miraba la bolsa de los libros - tu crees en los vampiros, crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que ellos existan.

Tomoyo le miró sorprendida por la pregunta, estaba en un encrucijada no sabía nada de Eriol y no le gustaba en el modo de desconfianza en que la miraba. - Pues… -

Ringgggggggggggggggggggggggg

Su teléfono sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje, al sacarlo de su cartera pudo notar que era Yukito el que le escribía la necesitaba con urgencia, Tomoyo resignada a la situación miró a Eriol y le dijo - era de la oficina se complicaron algunas cosas y me necesitan allí, lo lamento mucho, no vamos a poder terminar el recorrido, pero la he pasado muy a gusto contigo - dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba y tomaba todas las cosas que había comprado y le miraba con una sonrisa

-lo entiendo no te preocupes- dijo Eriol mientras se levantaba para darle las bolsas de ella que él había estado trayendo

era un situación un poco insólita, Tomoyo incapaz de algo más simplemente hizo un pequeña reverencia y se marchaba cuando Eriol le tomó por la mano Tomoyo volteó con sorpresa - realmente no esperar que te dejará ir así como así - Tomoyo sonrió

- la verdad es que deseaba de que no pero dime - dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía

- me alegra escuchar eso, quería saber si podrías darme tu número, para que saliéramos otra vez tal vez a cenar. Por que después de todo no he dejado ningún amor en Londres, pero no me importaría encontrar uno aquí en Japón- Tomoyo se sonrojo y anoto en un papel, su número y se lo extendió.

-aquí lo tienes, espero que encuentre tu novia en Japón.

- créeme la tengo enfrente de mi ojos - Eriol se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo - con tu permiso. - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba - creo que eso es una buena forma de decir que tengo alguna posibilidad ¿tu que me dices?

-Pues has sumado algunos puntos - dijo Tomoyo divertida y con algo de sonrojo en la cara

-pues entonces hasta creo que seguiré sumando algunos puntos esta noche cuando vallamos a cenar ¿te parece? - Eriol le beso la mejilla dejando a Tomoyo esperando algo más; antes de irse le susurro en el oído - tomaré eso como un sí preciosa y prometo que tendrás muchos besos, y quien sabe que más…

Eriol se marchó dejando a una confundida Tomoyo, que solo le hizo reaccionar el sonido del celular.

-hola - atendió todavía viendo al hermoso hombre que caminaba con manos en los bolsillos dándole un aspecto demasiado misterioso y confiado.

-_Tomoyo llevó más de 10 minuto intentando comunicarme contigo ¿en que planeta estabas? O mejor a un ¿con quien estabas?, en la oficina que dijeron que saliste con uno de los inversionistas._

Tomoyo sonrió - Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti Sakura, me dijeron que te fuiste con Li¿ desde cuando haces negocios fuera de la compañía? - mencionó Tomoyo tratando de vengarse.

_-__ okay ganaste, ganaste, pero quiero suponer que tu salida no te impidió conocer el porque de mi llamada, estamos esperando por ti tenemos una salida de gusanos, de día en uno de los museos de la ciudad, debemos movernos lo antes posible, para evitar más daños_

_-_ Como salieron - dijo Tomoyo aún anonada por su encuentro - no comprendo

- _ y no lo harías incluso que los mismos gusanos te explicaran. hay Tomoyo verdaderamente estas en la luna, que te habrá sucedido, pero reacciona tenemos que enfrentar a varios demonios, y el flotar en las nubes no creo que te sirva. - _dijo Sakura en tono cómico para que su amiga reaccionara.

-Sakura no te burles, estaré en la torre de departamentos de centro cultural en diez minutos

_-_ _No vallas a tardar o te quedas sin nada_. _Te espero ahí Tomoyo, a ver si dejas de volar._ - dijo Sakura mientras sonreía imaginando la cara de su amiga

-ya basta Sakura - dijo Tomoyo con enfado mientras escuchaba el corte de la línea - juró que mataré a esa niña cuando la vea.

Sakura estaba en las cercanías del museo, se sentía muy extraña desde el beso del extraño, que demonios le sucedía. Había varias imágenes que se superponían con sus sueños. Mientras meditaba esto marcó el número de su casa, la línea sonaba y sonaba. Sakura estaba nuevamente perdida en las imágenes, últimamente estaba demasiado extraña como para hacerse problemas por unas cuantas imágenes, siempre le sucedía cuando conocía gente nueva, pero como era que él tenía esos recuerdos eran de ella, pero como era posible. Una idea descabellada pasó por su cabeza.

-¿No será un centinela? - dijo con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza - No. Es imposible, no puede - Sakura al instante escuchaba la voz de Kero del otro lado.

-_hola_

_-_hola Kero, mira estoy en camino al nuevo museo del centro financiero, tenemos salida de gusanos, pero no sé que me voy a encontrar alguna noticia por su lado. – dijo Sakura realmente esperando buenas noticias, o algún dato.

-_Poco Sakura, como sabrás muchos textos están desaparecidos, un informante nuestro Rubius nos ha dicho que llevan centurias tratando de salir de su guarida, pero que lo que es más extraño que nunca había podido hasta hace unas semanas cuando extrañamente pareció aparecer su ángel guardián y sorprendentemente tenían la fuerza para salir a la superficie. - _ Kero se escuchaba preocupado - _no tenemos mucho más esperamos algo extra de información desde la biblioteca pero por el momento, has lo de siempre a la cabeza y no juegues con ellos._

_-_ lo sé Kero si han adquirido fuerza no está como para arriesgarse a probar el poder, pero dime ¿tienes idea quien podría haberlos ayudado? – dijo Sakura preocupada pensando "_ esto sumado a este nuevo hombre li, no me da muy buena espina"_

_-__ Sakura estás ahí - _ Kero le llamaba con insistencia.

- si perdón decías - dijo Sakura notando que últimamente estaba distraída como nunca.

-_ te mencionaba que no tenemos idea de alguien, tiene que ser alguien tan o más poderoso que los elegidos, de los contrario no creo que podrían darles poderes así a los demonios. - _Kero pasaba la información pero algo surgió en su mente, al escuchar que Sakura no contestaba y daba la pauta de estar pensando -_ Sakura no tienes nada que contarme._

- la verdad si Kero - dijo mientras meditaba que decirle - tengo la sensación de que tenemos centinela en las cuidad, pero todavía es una teoría, pero con lo que me dices tu creo que podría ser verdad.

Kerberos de la otro lado de línea se quedó mudo -_ ¡no vallas a acercarte Sakura es peligroso! -_ Kero estaba preocupado y casi en tono de orden dijo lo último, lo que Sakura entendió de inmediato y algo preocupada agregó.

- tenemos que hablar seriamente Kerberos sobre muchas cosas, pero esta vez quiero la verdad, y nada más, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, más te vale que ustedes dos se pongan a pensar en buenas explicaciones, ya no me sirve que me digan que me aleje sin darme un razón, ya no tengo 16 años_- _ Sakura se mostraba algo enfadad por la situación.

- _Nos veremos Sakura y preocupar cuidar de ti sobre todo de los centinelas, no deben verte, ¿entendido? - _ Kerberos sonaba severo en lo que decía - _ te prometo explicaciones cuando regreses pero mientras tanto no te muestres ¿entendido?_

_-_ está bien Kero lo prometo, pero esto no puede seguir así - Sakura cortó la comunicación mientras ponía una mano en su frente se sentía algo mareada, pero más fuerte que hacía unos minutos, vio la puerta del museo y sin dudarlo demasiado entró en él.

Unas calles más apartados:

-Eriol ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Shaoran mientras ya llegaba con su espada en mano listo para la acción.

- Pues Spinel dice que hay tumultos en el nuevo museo del centro comercial, tenemos escapes de demonios en el lugar, pero lo peor es que parecen ser una nueva clase de demonios mucho más fuerte. Y que han enviado a las cazadoras de la cuidad, y que debemos tener cuidado, dice que una no es como para cruzarla en combate - Eriol miraba la sonrisa torcida de su amigo

-respecto a la cazadora lo decidiré yo, pero tiene idea si son los demonios que hemos estado siguiendo. - Shaoran ajustaba algunas armas en su pantalón y en un chaleco que tenía debajo del saco el cual se sacó para mejor movilidad. Ayudaba que el lugar estuviera desierto puesto que aún estaba en construcción.

- si son ellos, pero no están seguros, por alguna razón no sean podido comunicar con los mentores de las cazadoras y no saben más que nosotros en este momento. - Eriol dejaba el saco también en la un lugar oculto junto con el de Shaoran

-como siempre estamos ciego pero que más da. A la cabeza ¿verdad? - dijo Shaoran con júbilo en la voz

-realmente lo disfrutas no es así. - dijo Eriol con desconfianza

-claro nada mejor que matar a un demonio para devolver el ánimo a cualquiera.

Eriol le miró con sorpresa - realmente aún me pregunto como terminamos siendo compañeros.

-nunca lo sabremos por lo pronto a divertirnos. - dijo mientras corrían a toda velocidad las calles que le separaban del museo

Mientras en la mansión Clow:

- Yue estamos en verdaderos aprietos, sabías que esto pasaría pero que le diremos - dijo Kerberos con preocupación dejando por un momento la investigación aparte.

- lo que teníamos planeado Sakura ella misma lo dijo ya no es una niña y el cuento de que los Centinelas son comos los demonios y son enemigos de la cazadora no se lo creerá, sin embargo hay algo más que me preocupa - dijo Yue

- a ver dime que - dijo Kero algo extrañado ¿Qué sería más importante que eso?

- si es un centinela común no pasará nada con Sakura, pero por el contrario si es El asignado estamos en verdaderos problemas, ellos están entrenados para entregar a la cazadora real al consejo, lo cual no es bueno, porque ya lo sabemos no hay duda Sakura es la elegida. - Yue se veía preocupado - Sakura debe alejarse de todos los posibles candidatos de centinela si pretendemos preservar su anonimato.

- no sé como vamos ha hacer - dijo Kero mirando por el cristal - Sakura ha estado buscando información sobre su familia, en mi forma de ver las cosas, su memoria está volviendo lo que nos dice dos cosas. Su padre ha vuelto y/o que el centinela está cerca, ya la separamos por poco una vez pero ahora no sé

- tranquilo amigo, Sakura podrá entender si se lo explicamos - ambos se miraron y fue Yue quien habló - esperemos que sea así. - ambos mentores estaban más que preocupados.

En las cercanías del museo, Eriol y Shaoran corrían a toda velocidad, cuando se detuvieron al ver que por una de las ventas del techo una mujer salía disparada rompiendo el cristal. Shaoran se quedó estático en el lugar, la mujer estaba flotando.

- Shaoran vamos ¿Qué te sucede? - Eriol miró a la mujer que estaba flotando en el aire quien se disponía a entrar nuevamente al museo.

- No puede ser ella - dijo mirando como la misma rubia con la que había estado tomando un café estaba flotando en el cielo.

-¿quien Shaoran?

- Sakura Kinomoto - dijo mirando aún el cielo asombrado por la mujer

- No puede ser ella Shaoran estamos muy lejos como para apreciar algo, puede ser una de los demonios o una cazadora y a menos que muevas tu pies no los vas a saber.- Shaoran miró a su amigo mientras afirmaba y continuaba la carrera sin dejar ese pensamiento aparte.

En el lugar: Tomoyo llegaba corriendo mientras veía el desastre que habría provocado Sakura, tenía a todos los trabajadores de la construcción en una esquina detrás de ella, había demonios decapitados por todos lados. Tomoyo observó con atención estos nuevos demonios tenía un aspecto humano mucho mayor que los anterior, si no fuera por los pequeños cuernos en la frente diríamos que son una persona.

Al levantar la cabeza Sakura estaba peleando a golpes contra uno de los demonios, Tomoyo buscó en las cercanías un arma, pero al parecer Sakura había decapitado al resto con caños de la construcción cristales todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡¡Tomoyo que esperas!!! - le grito Sakura mientras pateaba los suficientemente fuerte al demonio mientras lanzaba un caño a dos vampiros justo en el corazón - la fiesta ya empezó te dije que no llegaras tarde - en ese segundo el demonio había hecho que Sakura saliera volando nuevamente por la ventana del techo. -MALDITO DESGRACIADO ME ESTÁS CANSANDO - grito mientras bajaba en el aire formando una luz roja con su aura.

Tomoyo ya estaba en movimiento sacando a los trabajadores del lugar y matando a diestro y siniestro a todos los vampiros que había en el lugar. Por un segundo mientras el último de los trabajadores salía sano y salvo, su atención se desvió por un grito de Sakura.

Dos demonios la tenían por el brazo mientras un tercero trataba de traspasar un espada por el pecho de Sakura. Tomoyo corrió a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar una onda expansiva la sacó de eje mientras una luz violeta oscura salía en todas direcciones inundando el salón.

Se formó una gran nube de humo cuando este se disipó, se escuchó un segundo y más grabe grito, era Sakura. Tomoyo apenas podía distinguirla su cabello estaba negro y su piel demasiado blanca, pero lo más sorprendente era que tenía a los dos demonios flotando frente a ella con una mano y con la otra tenía una bola de energía. Tomoyo se levantó en el momento en que el grito de los demonios se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Unas dos calles más allá….

- ¡¡¡Shaoran!!! - dijo Eriol mientras veía que su compañero caía en el suelo arrodillado teniendo su peso con su espada. - ¡¿que te sucedió?! - En ese momento los gritos de los demonios llegaron retumbando en el aire se sintió como escalofrío.

- sentiste - dijo Shaoran con dificultad tomándose el pecho en el centro - ella está aquí la cazadora está aquí.

- Seguramente Shaoran las dos cazadoras de la cuidad están aquí - dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

- no hablo de alguien normal, alguien normal no podría haber hecho que las energía se disparar así - dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba - te estoy hablando de la elegida - dijo como explicación

- Pero eso es imposible el consejo dijo que ella estaba…. Desaparecida… que no existía. - dijo Eriol asombrado.

- siempre te he dicho que lo le creas todo a esos viejos, la elegida está frente a nosotros, sabes que no puedo equivocarme - dijo mirando fijo al museo.

- Ya lo sé - ambos salieron corriendo.

En el museo…

- ¡cuidado Sakura! - Grito Tomoyo mientras se interponía entre su amiga y un demonio, quien mató en un corte limpio, pero ella no salió ilesa tenía una cortada profunda en un costado.

- Tomoyo - dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y recuperando su aspecto, ya no tenía el cabello negro era otra vez Sakura. - ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo mirándole con preocupación mientras le ayudaba a estar de pie.

- tranquila no es nada un rasguño - dijo Tomoyo mientras se tomaba el costado el cual sangraba copiosamente, levantó la vista y venía hacía ella un demonio que había salido de la nada. - ¡cuidado Sakura! - Sakura se dio la vuelta con una mano abierta y otra vez una llama color violeta salió de su mano sacando de combate a uno de los demonios.

Se volvió a Tomoyo - ¿estas bien? - dijo mirando la herida. Tomoyo estaba callada casi asustada -Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa?

- Sakura tu ojo -Sakura miró sus ojos en el reflejo de la daga de Tomoyo, eran como las de una vampiresa

- ¿Qué me sucede?- dijo asustada, de pronto la sangre que emanaba de la herida de Tomoyo tenía un atrayente aroma.

- ¡Sakura cuidado! - Tomoyo se movió clavando la daga en el corazón del vampiro. Sakura en ese momento reaccionó y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar fue a ayudar a levantarse a su amiga.

- Tomoyo estás bien- esta le miró sorprendida eran los ojos de su amiga

- tranquila Sakura, pero que sucedió contigo - dijo ella asombrada

- no lo sé - en es ven como dos demonios toman la salida al metro abandonado que estaba en el museo. - Malditos cobardes

- vamos Sakura no debemos dejar que se vallan. - Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras subía a Tomoyo a sus hombros

- primero te saco de aquí y después vuelvo, no es seguro - dijo mirando la puerta donde había dos hombres Sakura, saltó a toda velocidad por el techo, mientras los dos hombre se adelantaban a ver que sucedía.

- maldición se escaparon otra vez - dijo Shaoran lanzando la espada al suelo - no puedo equivocarme solo ella podría haber saltado más de 12 metros, es como si fuera un vampiro.

- hay tiempo para especular mira a tu alrededor - dijo Eriol - ¿ves algún arma? - Shaoran negó con la cabeza - solo hay cosas del lugar usadas como armas, si no estamos con la elegida real estamos, con una cazadora formidable - dijo mirando uno de los demonios - este fue muerto a golpes - Shaoran se acercó - pensé que era el único que podía hacer eso.

- Yo también - dijo extrañado - pero lo extraño es la descarga de poder que tomó a esto dos - dijo mostrando dos cuerpos calcinados y cortados en partes.

- con quien nos estamos enfrentando - dijo Eriol asombrado - Shaoran no puede ser verdad lo que dices, la cazadora no ha sido engendrada en milenios.

- Tampoco un centinela y aquí me vez, caminando, si yo estoy ella está por más que el consejo diga que soy un error, no puede ser - dijo Shaoran mientras veía que una sombra entraba en la línea del metro era la misma mujer. - vamos Eriol que se escapa.


	5. Tres Caras y La Verdad

Titulo: la cazadora:

"_Todos los personajes de ccs son propiedad de Clamp y asociados, y este fic no tiene propósitos lucrativos. "_

Capitulo III: Tres caras

La verdad

**En nuestro capitulo anterior:**

Vimos como Sakura era una empresaria lo bastante poderosa, pero despistada. Que durante el día las cazadoras eran personas casi normales. Algo extraño está sucediendo con Sakura, sus sueños del pasado se están volviendo más complejo y ahora parece que al conocer a Shaoran le ha traído otra pista, pero aparece otro personaje "El centinela" quien no es otro que Shaoran, pero ¿cuál es su función? Y ¿Qué pasa con Sakura que fue esa trasformación?

**En nuestro capitulo de hoy:**

En la mansión Clow, el teléfono suena con estridencia. Yue es quien atiende el teléfono:

- buenas - dice con tranquilidad pero su rostro cambia a sorpresa cuando escucha la voz de alguien conocido. - Rubius

- _ precisamente, tengo a la princesita en mi bar. - _ Yue sintió que se le helaba la sangre - _ tranquilo Yue ella está bien, con algunas heridas importantes pero nada sin solución, Presea ya le está atendiendo; pero nuestros problemas son mayores, ya ha comenzado. - _ dijo con voz profunda y seria.

- no puede ser que haya sido ella - dijo Yue recordando su sensación de cambio energético horas atrás.

- _ veo que lo sentiste, fue ella, está muy confundida y quiere explicaciones - _ dijo Rubius con algo de impaciencia - _ dime ¿se lo digo o no?_

_- _ retrasa lo principal lo más que puedas estaremos allí en cuestión de minutos. - Yue iba a soltar el tubo cuando escuchó la voz de Rubius.

- _ no quiero ser pájaro de mal augurio, pero tengo otras noticias interesante, Sakura se ha dado cuenta lo que el consejo hizo, sabe de su familia y casi todo de su pasado, está haciendo muchas preguntas, aún no sabe todo parece que recordó que no tiene 20 años, estamos en situación crítica. - _ Yue suspiró con pesadez, las sospechas de Sakura eran ciertas, el centinela estaba demasiado cerca.

- Bien Rubius dile lo que quiera saber, muéstrale los archivos si es necesario, pero evita el tema de Marcus hasta que estemos con ella, o podríamos tener un defasaje de energía demasiado poderoso como para contenerlo y tendríamos al centinela junto ella en segundos. - Yue suspiró con pesadez mientras se despedía de su amigo y miraba a Kerberos. - vamos a Tokyo, Sakura ha despertado - dijo en voz de abatimiento.

- ¡¡¡¿qué?!!! - Kerberos saltó del asiento

- Sakura a descubierto su poder y a deshecho el hechizo del consejo, estamos en serio problemas, Rubius está con ella la va a calmar y hacer un poco de tiempo - Yue se veía abatido.

- cuanto es lo que sabe - dijo Kero mientras le seguía hacía el garaje.

- Pues que no tiene 20 años por ejemplo - Kero estaba sorprendido y demasiado shockeado como para poder decir algo más.

En el bar DREAM:

El local había cerrado hacía horas, Sakura estaba con una taza de té en las manos sentada en una mesa tapada con una gruesa manta, junto a ella había una hermosa mujer. Frente a él Rubius.

- te sientes un poco más tranquila - dijo el hombre sentándose en frente de Sakura, era un demonio pues tenía los dos cuernos en su frente, era uno de los demonios más guapos que había visto Sakura, atlético, alto de cabello azul piel clara y ojos celestes.

- si gracias Rubius - dijo con una sonrisa a medias, estaba más tranquila pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sentía mucho frío. - Pero necesito que me expliques que es lo que me pasó.

- Bien - dijo tomando un largo suspiro - tu eres la cazadora, "la elegida" como el consejo te caratulo, tu eres la más poderosa de todas. - Sakura le miraba tranquila, era algo que ella conocía. - Eso ya lo sabes - Sakura afirmó - pero por eso tiene tres almas, tres caras en tu vida - Sakura estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - dijo Sakura sin entender demasiado.

- bien comencemos por el principio - dijo abriendo uno de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa - Como bien sabrás las cazadora es la combinación de un demonio, una inmortal y un vampiro - Sakura afirmó con la cabeza - pero eso no sucede como algo provocado la cazadora nace con esos dones.

- lo sé, pero no sé como comenzó eso y eso lo que quiero saber de donde vengo, y quienes son mis verdaderos padres.

- bien, vamos despacio es una historia demasiado complicada y larga como para tomar a la ligera - Sakura afirmó mientras miraba nuevamente el libro - los vampiros son la raza más antigua y el primero fue Lord Endimu primero, quien tuvo tres hijos y una hija con una doncella virgen - Sakura afirmó mirando las fotos del libro - el primero de sus hijos, Enki, quien nació de una madre virgen fue el primer vampiro con alma, capaz de caminar en la luz - Sakura miró asombrada - el era todo lo contrario a su padre, tenía una alma como su madre la más pura, el fue sacado expulsado del reino y dejado a merced de su destino. Para cuando el segundo hijo nació, su madre era vampiro fue la primera combinación de vampiro- vampiro, de ella nación Endimu 2ª el más poderos de los hijos, más fuerte que su padre y sin alma claro está, el fue nombrado como.

- el vampiro de pura sangre el primer pura sangre de la casta de los nocturnos - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad - eso lo conocía, pero no sabía que había habido un tercero y una hija.

- estas es la historia que no se ha divulgado - Rubius volteó la página, mostrando una imagen de una mujer siendo poseída por un vampiro de ojos negros - el tercero fue el más malvado de todos los hijos, nació sin alma y sin conciencia, era una bestia sedienta de sangre - Rubius mostró otra imagen del joven atado con cadenas en una mazmorra - el fue condenado a la muerte por su padre, pero lo que provocó fue el odio de su hijo quien sabía que su hermano no era quien parecía.

- ¿Cómo es eso, era una bestia? - Sakura estaba confundida.

- sabes lo que sucede cuando una padre vampiro se alimenta de su hijo - dijo Rubius provocando el escalofrío de Sakura, quien negó con horror - pasa eso, su hijo nació sin alma, pero el todas las noches lo volvía loco alimentándose de él. La mezcla de la sangre del padre provoca que la sed del vampiro aumente sin control ¿entiendes?

- Si algo, si el padre se alimenta de su hijo, lo cual no debe hacerse ni alimentarse de otros vampiros - Rubius afirmó - este pierde la razón

- Exacto, Endimu 2ª sabía perfectamente lo que su padre hacía y cuando condenó a la muerte a su hermano juró venganza. - Sakura miraba asombrada - 120 años más tarde que la tercera hija de Endimu primero naciera, su hijo lo asesino y asesinó a su madre quien se le opuso. - Sakura abría la boca con asombro - Endimu 2ª tomó el lugar de su padre y decidió extender su raza sobre la de los humanos, que eran seres débiles. Y adivina a quien tomó como su esposa.

- A su hermana - dijo Sakura como lo más obvio - para preservar la pureza de la sangre y evitar errores como lo de su padre.

- Exacto - dijo Rubius mientras avanzaba algunas páginas - pero algo malo pasó, Endimu segundo y su hermana tuvieron 200 hijos - Sakura estaba sorprendida - era la casta más poderosa y única sobre la tierra - Rubius mostró algo que Sakura recordaba bien, la imagen de la doceava casa del reloj de luna alumbrado con dos lunas - la hija 201 de ambos, nació con alma, y al intentar matarla descubrieron que era una inmortal.

- En cada casta de vampiros hay una inmortal - dijo Sakura como si las palabras no fueran de ella - nace en la 12 campanada y el cielo tiene dos lunas. ¿Pero como es eso posible?

- Cuando una inmortal nace se dice que hay dos lunas, porque se produce un fenómeno extrañísimo en la luna, la luna real pierde su brillo y refleja su sombra en el firmamento, dura apenas doce campanas, 12 segundos - Sakura afirmó con la cabeza - bien cuando ellos tuvieron a su hija inmortal en manos, su madre quiso trasformarla, pero Endimu 2ª recordó un demonio que se llevaba parte de su alimento cada día, he incluso diezmaba a su familia.

- El devorador de almas, el demonio nacido por el odio de los humanos y los vampiros, que venía a terminar con la vida de ambos, para recomenzar - Sakura se sorprendió a si misma, recordaba esa leyenda alguien se la había contado.

- Precisamente él, Endimu supo que su hija era perfecta incapaz de morir saciaría al demonio con su sangre todos los días y su familia y alimentos quedarían a salvo, así que eso hizo entregó a su hija al moustro cuando apenas tenía 140 años - Sakura le miraba confundida

- ¿apenas? - dijo extrañada - 140 años

- tenía el aspecto de una joven de 14 años - Sakura estaba asombrada - es una niña para el mundo de los vampiros quienes viven millones de años. Pero ese no es el punto, prometo volver pero ahora los nuestro. Esa mujer en vez de ser devorada por el demonio, ella lo enamoró por la belleza de su cuerpo, no te olvides que los demonios nacieron de un humano perturbado, pero siguen en el fondo siendo quienes eran - Sakura afirmó mientras miraba como Rubius mostraba una imagen del demonio poseyendo a la mujer - ella fue poseída por el demonio más de una vez, una noche su furia se soltó y la mató, cuando escapaba incapaz de ir enfrentarse con su padre, salió de día donde ella no podría ser descubierta, fue cuidada por una familia humana quien más tarde la entregó a su tío.

- Pero no lo habían matado - dijo Sakura confundida

- El hijo mayor de Endimu primero al el la entregaron - Sakura sonrió algo avergonzada - el la adoptó y la crió junto a su casta y doncellas, cuando ella dio a luz a su hija murió, nadie sabe porque; pero lo importante es que teníamos una niña inmortal con las facultades de una y además en sus venas corría la sangre de su padre, el demonio devorador de almas. - Rubius le miró extrañado Sakura, parecía pretender recordar algo.

- ella era Ares, quien cuando Enki, murió ella le pidió que la transformara en una vampiresa ella tenía 200 años - dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.

- Exacto Sakura ella fue quien se le consideró como la primera Cazadora y líder de la rebelión contra los vampiros grises, los descendientes de Endimu - Sakura estaba sorprendida, y anonada un poco pues que el nombre de ares resonaba en su cabeza con frecuencia, como si le llamara, Rubius mostró una foto de la mujer que hablaba. - ella es ares.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras estaba asustada sus manos temblaron tanto que la taza vacía que tenía entre ella se hizo añicos antes de caer en la mesa - ella es la persona que me habla en sueños y que de vez en cuando me advierte en lo combates sobre cosas que yo no puedo ver - Rubius bajó la cabeza si había alguna sospecha ahora estaba confirmado - ¿Por qué la puedo ver Rubius?

- simple Sakura, eres su descendiente directa - dijo Rubius con abatimiento.

- Pero eso quiere decir que yo soy… - Sakura estaba pálida

- La cazadora, la elegida el poder máximo del mundo de las sombras - Sakura volteó la cabeza quien hablaba no era otro que Yue que entraba en el bar.

- Kero, Yue - dijo tratando de levantarse pero cuando lo intentó cayó nuevamente sentada, Kero fue el primero en correr a su lado, mientras Yue saluda a Rubius y recibía la noticia confirmada.

- Estas bien Sakurita - decía Kero preocupado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le abrazaba - queríamos decírtelo pero no podíamos hasta que tu despertaras. - Sakura sonrió con tristeza

- tranquilo Kero ahora entiendo porque no querían que viniera a Tokyo, era más probable que encontrara la clave para despertar mi poder - todos le miraron esperaban encontrarse con un Sakura desesperada pero por el contrario estaba tranquila, triste pero tranquila. Todos tomaron asiento - Rubius o alguien - dijo mirando a sus mentores también - porque todos lo saben, podrían explicarme como es eso que soy la descendiente directa de Ares.

- bien - dijo Yue luego de intercambiar miradas con los otros dos hombres de la mesa - ares se convirtió pronto en una amenaza para Endimu, y cuando notó que era su nieta aún más pues sabía que la había dejado escapar de sus brazos y ahora era su más fuerte enemiga. Intentó convencerla de que la raza de los vampiros tenía que reinar, puesto que si ella aceptaba ser un vampiro gris (sin alma) caería la noche perpetua y la era de oro de los vampiros grises llegaría. Ella se opuso, puesto que seguía los ideales de su padre (adoptivo) vivir en paz con lo humanos quienes les habían brindado su ayuda para sobrevivir, unas cuantas gotas de sangre para calmar la sed y algunos animales para calmar el hambre. - Sakura miraba interesada - ella era la cazadora puesto que puso fin a millones de vampiros grises, pero un buen día alguien apareció en su vida un hombre ella tenía 208 años ella se enamoró del hombre que estaba junto a ella, pero el era un poderoso hechicero - Sakura ahora si que estaba confundida - el más poderoso de todos los siglos, ambos dos años después tuvieron una hija tu - dijo Yue mirándole a los ojos - eso fue hace ya 200 años - Sakura ahora estaba pálida y había tomado con fuerza la mano de Kero.

- ¿pero como si yo no tengo… o si - Sakura sentía que sus manos temblaban pero estaba ansiosa de saber más - no importa que paso, con mi madre y mi padre.

- tu madre para derrotar a su abuelo recurrió a combinar todas las almas, algo que solo el demonio devorador de almas podía hacer; pero no sin antes hacer un pacto de sangre son su marido, que él sería el sello que si el poder de ella se salía de control el la mataría. Con esa promesa se trasformó en un vampiro sobre natural, la cazadora, ella destruyó a su abuelo y a la mayoría de su casta, pero sus poderes comenzaron a devorarle perdiendo poco a poco en cada alma que devoraba algo de ella, tu padre no quiso matarle y esto le dio la oportunidad a los descendientes de Endimu que tomaran revancha, la mataron. Se suponía que quien le matara tendría todo su poder, pero algo sucedió tu madre había hecho un pacto más, que si ella moría por las manos de los vampiros grises tu llevarías sus poderes - Sakura sentía que su corazón latía más lento pero dolorosamente más fuerte.

- dime que los Endimu no lograron tomar poder alguno y seré feliz - dijo con un humor medio torcido Sakura.

- eso quisieras - dijo Kero mirándole mientras estrechaba más su mano - ellos persiguieron a tu padre quien era el único capaz de dividir el poder que tu tenías. Lo persiguieron por años cuando tu apenas tenías 1 año, el tomó una inteligente decisión, dividió tu poder y busco un niño que hubiera nacido en el mismo momento energético que tu, no tenía que ser el mismo día, solo el mismo poder de energía - Sakura afirmó, cuando todos las estrellas y planetas estaban en las mismas casas que en su nacimiento - encontró un niño inmortal que tenía todas las cualidades, y le dio la mitad de tu poder. Te escondió con una familia y entregó sus conocimientos a otro hechicero el padre de Yue - dijo Kero asombrando a Sakura - el hizo todas las organizaciones y creo a los mentores.

Sakura sentía que su cuerpo se estaba muriendo - y mi padre - Kero miró las manos de Sakura temblaban al igual que ella.

- fue asesinado por uno de los descendientes más poderosos de los Endimu, la muerte de tu padre le dio algunos poderes extras pero nada del otro mundo, sin embargo el hizo desaparecer a casi todos lo descendientes de Enki, y es quien hoy te busca. - Sakura suspiró con cansancio. - porque tu tienes en tu cuerpo tres caras y una cuarta cara, tres de ellas son parte tuya, el demonio devorador de almas, la inmortal, la hechicera y por último el vampiro, que estaba en tu sangre dormido y despertó años atrás pero necesitas otra información para entender mejor. Comprendes hasta aquí? - Kero estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su protegida.

- O sea que mis padre biológicos murieron hace años, mis primero padres adoptivos murieron en la mansión de los Kinomoto ayudándome a salir cuando el Consejo se enteró de mi existencia y mi segundos padres adoptivos los asesine yo - dijo Sakura en síntesis, estaba confundida - hay más cosas verdad - todos afirmaron.

- Rubius es el que más sabe de esto, ha seguido tu rastro en informes por años - Sakura le miró sorprendida

- soy digamos un pariente de tu madre - Sakura estaba confundida - tranquila ahora aclararemos tu familia y lo más importante tu centinela. Sakura estaba muy confundida apenas podría recordar el rostro de su madre, el cual resultaba ser falso, pues esa mujer era solo una buena persona que la había cobijado y cuidado dándole todo el amor que siempre había necesitado, pero como era que ella había desaparecido y peor aún como era posible que no recordara casi 200 años de sus recuerdos, eso era imposible en su forma de ver las cosas, estaba demasiado confundida, pero nada el prepararía para ver lo que vio después.

Sobre las mesa donde estaban sentados había millones de recortes y informes lo mismo que fotos de ella - estas fotos son de esa noche - dijo mirando como el resto afirmaba, le daba miedo verse a si misma, en una de las fotos era un perfil de su cuello que tenía 5 mordeduras de una vampiro y una de las 5 la más cercana a su pecho era de color azul. Después había dos fotos más que mostraban su espalda, brazos y piernas gravemente heridas.

Yue miraba al igual que el resto como Sakura pasaba lentamente las manos donde se suponía debían estar las cicatrices de las heridas, las que sorprendentemente encontró era algo más pequeñas pero notorias, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla - ¿Quién me hizo todo esto?

- no lo sabemos Sakura - dijo Kero mientras le acercaba un pañuelo - nunca lo supimos, solo sabemos que gracias a la 5ta mordedura hoy tu todavía eres una inmortal y no un vampiro - dijo mirando a Sakura sorprendida - quien hizo la quinta mordedura tomó toda la sangre de tu cuerpo dejándote apenas para vivir, y al ser tan poco tu cuerpo inmortal podría con el virus de los vampiros, así él te salvó la vida pero nunca supimos con exactitud quien era. - Sakura estaba temblando nuevamente.

- me están diciendo que yo le debo la vida a un vampiro, a las cosas que he matado desde que tengo uso de razón - dijo casi exasperada, Yue fue quien le respondió mirándole seriamente.

- creemos que quien te salvó la vida tenía otro propósito, matarte - dijo Yue mostrando un foto de un vampiro cortado en partes - tu mataste a uno de los asesino, cuando intentaban lastimar a otro humano. - Sakura negaba con la cabeza.

- y eso que tiene que ver - dijo Sakura confundida.

- bueno un inmortal muere si más de 5 vampiros le muerden y tratan de trasformarle, eso le sucede a cualquier inmortal - dijo Rubius explicando un poco más

- eso fue lo que pasó, para quien te mordió por última vez no le servía que tu fueras una vampiresa por el contrario el te querría muerta, por eso te dio la vida. - dijo Yue serio - lo malo fue que el robó en ese momento parte de tu poder, y suponemos que tenía que ser un vampiro de primera línea, de lo contrario no podría haber hecho ese trabajo de darte la vida Sakura.

- y ahora suponen que es el que está ayudando a los demonios para que puedan matarme, para intentar completar su misión - Sakura respondió sin emociones - por eso recordé hoy algo, porque me encontré con él y fue cuestión de tiempo que recordara las cosas, porque en el metro me enfrenté con un vampiro de los más difíciles y él se fue, teniendo la oportunidad de matarme. - Sakura estaba sorprendida - pero que hay del centinela, cuanto de verdad hay en lo que me han dicho.

- pues algo - dijo Kero con tranquilidad - el centinela es el chico al que tu padre le dio la mitad de tu poder - Sakura afirmó - nadie sabe quien es, siquiera el padre de Yue lo sabía, el es un misterio. Sin embargo como podrás imaginar si tu te encuentras con él absorberás el poder y en el caso final se producirá la 7ma iluminación - Sakura le miró sorprendida.

- como no lo recuerdo y que es eso de la 7ma iluminación - Sakura estaba casi enfadada - no me digas que los vejestorios del consejo tuvieron que ver en esto.

- precisamente, ellos trabaron tu mente hace algunos años unos 40 diría yo, acomodaron tus recuerdos para que solo fueran sombras de lo que había vivido con nosotros, y ellos no saben la identidad del tu centinela, pero si han buscado a todos los niños que nacieron en la misma carga energética y los entrenaron como cazadores, alguno debía encontrarte, las cazadoras no son otra cosa que lo mismo, como no sabían donde estabas, ni cuantos años tenías, ellos emprendieron la búsqueda entrenando a todos las chicas que nacieron en el mismo momento cósmico que tu, cuando te encontraron no cedieron en el entrenamiento de las cazadoras porque resultaron ser útiles para que lo enemigos del consejo se quedaran al margen de lo aceptable.

- entiendo eran buenas herramientas, pero en este momento ¿alguien sabe quien es mi centinela? - dijo Sakura algo espantada sabía lo que era perder el control de ella y no era algo que quería pasar otra vez - porque recuerdo que una vez nos encontramos cuando era niña, la noche del accidente y por él mate a uno de los vampiros enviados para matarme, y que más tarde nos encontramos cuando yo tenía 160 años creo, pero que pasó donde está.

- lo desaparecieron no era el momento, después nadie más supo de él mi hermano menor - dijo Yue - se lo levó con él por ordenes mías, pero ni yo sé donde están - dijo Yue asombrando a todos - no quiero que el consejo te use como llave para conseguir lo que ellos quieren.

Sakura se levantó y abrazó a Yue - entonces sigue todo como antes, tengo que alejarme del centinela o puedo perder el control de mis poderes y tuve una madre y padre biológico y dos pares de padrastros, esta todo como siempre, salvo que se quien me quiso matar una vez ahora busca completar lo que empezó. - Sakura sonrió mientras se levantaba - y supongo que la clínica donde estuve varios años y el médico que me atendió Yukito es hermano tuyo y la clínica es la de tu padre - dijo Sakura mirando a Yue mientras afirmaba con la cabeza - bueno después de todo no fue tan terrible - dijo mientras se miraba las piernas - salvo claro estas malditas heridas - mencionó sonriendo y sorprendiendo al resto - vamos alegría no se queden con las caras largas.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa - ¿estas bien Sakura? - dijo Kero desconfiado por la naturalidad con que había tomado las cosas

- si Kero no te niego que me sorprendió saber todo esto, pero bueno sigo siendo la misma Sakura con recuerdos, lo cual me pone feliz y además a pesar de tener 200 parezco de 20, quien lo diría me veo muy bien - dijo Sakura con gracia mientras daba una pequeña vuelta para mostrar lo bien que se veía - pero tengo un duda - dijo mirando a los mentores que le miraban con la cara de sorpresa - ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?

Yue y Rubius casi caen de espaldas cuando escucharon la pregunta, fue Kero quien le sonrió y dijo - ¿Cuánto crees que tengo?

- pues… no sé unos 29 años ósea unos 290 años - dijo Sakura esperando una afirmación.

- lamento desilusionarte Sakurita dentro de dos meses cumplo exactamente 929 años - Sakura fue la que cayó de espalda esta vez mirándolo con extrañeza, intercambiando miradas de desconfianza con Yue, quien sonrió.

- es verdad lo que dice tiene casi 929 años, lo que sucede es que cuando un inmortal alcanza los 300 años de vida, que equivaldrían a unos 30 años, decide que aspecto tener por ejemplo Kerberos eligió tener 23 años, y por eso se ve así; ya que después que se elige que edad tener, uno envejece a razón de un años cada 100 o un poco más vivido. - Sakura estaba sorprendida

- entiendo, entonces cuando yo llegué a cumplir 300 años tendré que edad quiero tener - Yue afirmó - ahora si que tengo curiosidad - cuantos años tienes tu Yue - Kero fue quien rió al ver a su amiga algo shockedo.

- el vejestorio que está en frente tuyo tiene 990 años - dijo riendo Kerberos, ante la cara de Sakura que preguntaba con cara de asombro si era real.

- si Sakura yo soy mayor que Kerberos, pero yo elegí tener la apariencia de unos 21 años, que era la edad en que salí de la universidad, en mi tiempos de casi normal - dijo Yue mirando a Sakura - pero eso es otra historia, que no va al caso, yo tengo 990 - Sakura miró a Yue con algo de rubor en el rostro.

- y tu hermano Yukito cuanto tiene - dijo esperando escuchar unos 250 o algo así

- pues Yukito es menor que yo y tiene unos doscientos años menos que yo tiene 710 años - Sakura y por poco cae de espalda, pero se levantó en el acto - y Tomoyo cuanto tiene.

- ella tiene 310 años - mencionó Kero con tranquilidad mirando como la mandíbula de Sakura llegaba al suelo casi por el asombro - ella hace 10 años eligió tener la apariencia de 20 años, que aún conserva - dijo Kero mirando con paciencia a Sakura - no esperamos que entiendas todo de una porque no es fácil. Cuando tu memoria fue borrada Sakura hace 10 años Tomoyo optó por tener una edad parecida a la tuya para que creyeras que eran iguales. - Kero ayudaba a levantar a Sakura del piso.

- y díganme todos los que me rodean tienen muchos años, eso quiere decir que soy la más chica - todos afirmaron

- eres la más joven de todas las cazadoras, después de ti no se registraron nacimientos en la misma fecha energética - dijo Yue con tranquilidad. - Para que te de una idea Tomoyo es una de las jóvenes y tiene 310 años, mi hermano Yukito tiene 710 y Kero 929, yo tengo 990, Rubius tiene 1200 años y mi hermano menor quien es el mentor de tu centinela - dijo Yue serio - Shing tiene 450 años, pero supongo debe parecer un chico de 22 años o un poco más, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

- esto es un verdadero suceso estoy rodeada de vejestorio, sin ofender claro - dijo Sakura - y usted van a vivir hasta que lleguen a que edad.

- hasta que nuestro cuerpo tenga la apariencia de unos 70 u 80 años tal vez más si tenemos suerte, pero ese sería alrededor de 50.000 años después de que elegimos la edad, dependiendo también de que edad elegimos, pero es una aproximación - dijo Kero con tranquilidad

- eso es muchísimo tiempo Kero - dijo Sakura aún no muy acostumbrada a sus 200 años - pero si esta aparaciencia me va a durar 100 años estoy feliz.

- en realidad el crecimiento de un inmortal es los primeros 5 años pasan como los de un humano, después envejeces a razón de un años cada 10 y después del los 300 a razón de un año cada 100, los vampiros crecen normales como humanos hasta los 20 años y después envejecen 1 año cada 20, por eso no hay mucho vampiros de primeras líneas jóvenes, están los que transforman ellos que quedan con la edad que tenían hasta que los maten. - dijo Kero con tranquilidad

- es algo muy raro - Sakura sonrió y miró la hora, quisiera ir a dormir un poco mañana tengo reunión temprano en la oficina.

- si vamos - dijo Yue mientras al igual que Kero se despedían de Rubius

Sakura se apartó un segundo con Rubius y le abrazó - muchas gracias por explicarme todo esto ahora tengo las ideas un poco más clara, falta mucho pero por el momento está bien.

- tranquila preciosa puedes venir al bar cuando quieras, o necesites algo o simplemente para charlar, estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti - Sakura sonrió y le volvió a abrazar.

- Rubius una pregunta que eras tu de mi mamá - dijo Sakura mirando algo intrigada

- era hermano de tu primer madrastra Nadeshiko - dijo Rubius mirando algo nostálgico a Sakura - a pesar de no ser su hija legitima te le pareces tanto.

- o sea eres mi tío - dijo Sakura abrazándolo - mejor aún tengo algo de familia en esta ciudad, ten por seguro que pasaré por tu bar - dijo mientras salía casi corriendo a donde estaban sus mentores

Rubius se quedó asombrado mientras veía como Kerberos tomaba a Sakura en brazos para que no caminara.

Horas más tarde en Tomoeda, mansión Clow:

- bien creo que por hoy son demasiadas emociones por una noche así que si no les molesta me retiro a descansar en mi cuarto, si alguien llama digan que tuve un reunión de urgencia - Sakura sonrió - salvo claro que llamen de la oficina, que le dicen que no estoy y que dejé el celular en algún lado - Sakura bajó los dos peldaños de la escalera y abrazó a sus Mentores. - tranquilos estoy bien no se preocupen como dije antes son demasiadas emociones por un día.

Yue le dio un tierno beso en la frente - si me necesitas esteré en el estudio, por cualquier cosa - dijo mientras dejaba a Kero y a Sakura solos.

Esos dos se entendía muy bien - Sakurita sabes que a mi no me engañas - dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué hay en esa cabecita que tanto te está preocupando? - Kero empezó a subir las escaleras con Sakura.

- pues… a ciencia cierta no lo sé Kero, me siento como si este cuerpo no fuera mío, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más, de un día para el otro me entero que soy descendiente de la primera cazadora, que mi padre era un hechicero, que alguien más me adoptó y quien creía que era mi madre simplemente es… una dulce mujer que me crió - Sakura sonrió - sin embargo por más que quiera hacerme la idea de que Ares mi fantasma favorito - dijo con gracia mientras entraba en la habitación seguida de Kero - no es otra que mi madre, para mi ella era una especia de sobre alma una guardiana, pero no mi madre, mi madre siempre va a ser Lady Nadeshiko Amamisha y mi padre Lord Fujusuka Kinomoto. - Sakura miró a Kero quien le miraba preocupado.

- Nadie puede cambiar los padres biológicos, pero eso no quita que a tus padres adoptivos, los sientas como los verdaderos ¿comprendes? - Kero estaba serio la verdad no le agradaba demasiado escuchar a su alegre Sakura en una paradoja semejante.

- si tal vez tengas razón, pero confírmame algo voy a empezar a ver a Ares más seguido y sin estar dormida ¿verdad? - Kerberos le miró con tranquilidad

- si, pero también depende de cuan cerca esté tu centinela de ti, eso es lo que hace que ares aparezca, recuerda que ella tenía todos los poderes. Pero si seguramente comenzarás a verla estando incluso despierta - Kero vio como Sakura suspiraba y tomaba alguna ropa del guardarropa - bueno creo que de te dejaré descansar - mencionó Kero mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Kero espera - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy tierna - te sonará absurdo pero pensaba que tal vez podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más, contigo es con quien puedo hablar más tranquila. ¿Te importaría? - dijo mientras le miraba suplicante.

Kero negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse y Sakura entraba al baño de su habitación, para salir vestida con un pantalón suelto y una remera blanca corta que dejaba ver su estómago.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y miró a Kero mientras acomodaba las almohadas para poder estar sentada - no te vas a quedar ahí ¿no? - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor. - todavía no tengo pensado matarte.

Kero sonrió - tendrías mucho trabajo si lo intentas niña, aún sigo siendo mejor que tu y lo sabes - Kero tomó asiento, en frente de Sakura apoyado en el dosel de la cama, hubo algunos minutos de silencio hasta que Sakura dejó su pelea consigo misma para mirar a Kero.

- Kero dime algo, todos hablaron de mi centinela, que es la otra mitad de mi poder, y que si me le acercaba estos poderes se podía combinar con los mío y formar a la cazadora; pero nadie me explicó como era que yo iba a recuperar mis poderes y que iba a pasar cuando eso sucediera, que iba a ser de mi.

- Bueno Sakura - dijo Kero acomodándose mejor, era algo largo - el centinela te darás cuenta que es el porque si lo besas verás sus recuerdo con claridad y tu estarás en ellos, no te olvides que el poder del centinela y de la cazadora originalmente pertenecían a una sola persona, tu madre, por eso te verás a ti en ellos - dijo con tranquilidad, notando cierta incertidumbre en Sakura - ¿comprendes? - dijo Kerberos mirando a Sakura quien afirmó pero no muy convencida - bien, el centinela y la cazadora deben de tener un encuentro íntimo para que sus energías se convienen, tú sabes que durante una relación sexual las energías de los involucrados se mezcla, y en este caso tu cuerpo va a pedir por tu otra parte.

- entiendo, ósea si yo por esas desgracias me acuesto con un centinela y es el mío, mis poderes despertarán - dijo Sakura algo sorprendida.

- no, no es tan así, no es tener sexo y listo - dijo Kero con una soltura que causo el sonrojo de Sakura a lo que él simplemente sonrió - tiene que haber algo más involucrado y como podrás suponer lo hay, porque si al besarlo notas que es el centinela y aún así continuas… pues digamos o que te falta control - dijo Kero con gracia causando una sonrisa en Sakura - o en realidad estás enamorada de él.

- si como no Kero - dijo Sakura incrédula - uno no se puede enamorar de alguien con solo un beso, eso es de cuentos de hadas - Kero sonrió.

- pues bien Sakura, así como lo ves las personas de un mismo momento cósmico - dijo Kero haciendo referencia a el momento de nacimiento - tienen cierta tendencia a enamorarse con mayor facilidad, y bueno los centinelas digámoslo así son el idea de la cazadora, es tu otra alma que te complementa y te hace ser quien en realidad eres. - Sakura miró a Kero con una sonrisa en el rostro y con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas que estaban junto a ella.

- no pensé que fueras tan romántico Kerito - dijo Sakura con gracia.

- Sakura! - dijo algo irritado - es en verdad

- y no lo dudo, pero después que me dices todo esto, creo que no es tan malo lo del centinela, poderes más fuerte, novio permanente, o alma gemela como más gustes - dijo Sakura con gracias y tomándole un poco el pelo, a lo que Kero respondió con un movimiento de manos que le quitaba importancia - dos en una no entiendo porque entonces nos enseñan que los centinelas son malos.

- Pues Sakura cuando el poder de la cazadora converge nuevamente en la original, el centinela a cumplido su misión y debe de llevar a la cazadora ante el consejo, para que sea enfrentada al poder mismo de los vampiros - dijo Kero con seriedad - debe entrar en las 4 casas de infierno - dijo Kero viendo como el color de los ojos se ensombrecía - tu viste la entrada a él, y no es un buen recuerdo, nadie de tus sucesoras y supuesta "cazadora" a sobrevivido, solo una estuvo cerca pero murió al enfrentarse con el guardián de la última casa - Sakura le miró algo inquita y Kero notó como la piel de Sakura empalidecía.

- entiendo, pero el centinela queda libre de su carga para siempre, es librado de su maldición - dijo Sakura mirando a Kero.

- No Sakura, el centinela es la primera presa de la cazadora. El es el sacrificio de la puerta del infierno - Sakura estaba más que pálida - para ver la entrada del infierno, tienes que haber matado a alguien y ofrecer su sangre a cambio de que las puertas se abran, pero tiene que ser un acto de odio puro para que la sangre sirva para su propósito. - Kero tomó la mano de Sakura estaban heladas - pero el centinela no lo sabe.

Sakura se le quedó mirando preocupada y luego de un rato entre titubeos preguntó - pero Kero como la cazadora una persona como yo se transforma en un ser de odio - Kero tomó con fuerzas las manos de Sakura.

- lo que sucede Sakura es que cuando todas las facetas de tu poder se vuelven poderosas solo una queda sin control y esa seguramente ya sabes cual es - dijo mirando a Sakura quien, negaba con la cabeza.

- el vampiro y una muy malo - dijo Sakura mientras su piel se ponía blanca y la cicatriz de la 5ta mordida se volvía azul oscuro. - el era un vampiro Gris y por eso yo me trasformaré en una vampiresa. - Sakura deslizó sus largos y suaves dedos sobre la cicatriz. Kero le miraba preocupado.

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos yo de nuevo tras 2 años de muerte, como verán mis problemas de tiempo e inspiración me habían dejado a medio camino de la reedición, pero bueno ya por suerte solo tengo que continuar editando y como creo que el 2008 es mi año como escritora, pues me lanzo nuevamente al juego.

Bueno antes de despedirme hasta el otro capitulo quisiera agradecerle a todos aquellos que siguieron mandando reviews para que continuaran, gracias porque ustedes me hicieron reaccionar para continuar, la cazadora merece un final espectacular. Segundo quiero agradecer a todos los que han soportado esta historia por todo este tiempo 4 años es mucho tiempo, así que bueno gracias a todos y espero este sea la último intento y que lleguemos al final juntos.

Muchas gracias a.

**Kanna sagara**

**Sakura li 25**

**Sakura 15**

**Aris**

**Hitomi Li**

**Lizzy**

**Serena Li**

**Megumi Kanzaki S**

**MItcha**

**Angel Seiriu**

**Basileia Daudojiu**

**CollSakura**

**Dark – Online**

**DarkLittleWolf**

**Keokoa – CCS**

**Mydark**

**oMaruo**

**serenity-princess**

**sora angel**

**mooki**

**Revenclaw´s heir ( a quien tmb felicito por su excelentes fics)**

**Kassnadra – Caldina**

**Anna**

**MyBabyGirl**

**Relena**

**Selene- Kiev**

**Daniel**

**Chouri**

**Kanijia**

**Lizbeth**

**Ghia-hikari**

**Buki**

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! A TODOS DE VERDAD POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHÍ ESPERO PORDER COMPARTIR MI TRABAJO CON USTEDES UNA VEZ MÁS ESPEREMOS LLEGEMOS AL FINAL TODOS JUNTOS. SALUDOS ANGEL-YANU


	6. Otro Día

Titulo: la cazadora:

"_Todos los personajes de ccs son propiedad de Clamp y asociados, y este fic no tiene propósitos lucrativos. "_

Capitulo IV: Otra Día

Vivir otra vez

**En nuestro capitulo anterior:**

En el capitulo anterior, Sakura conoce a Shaoran quien le promete un cena, mientras tanto Tomoyo conoce a Eriol, ambas parejas quedan de verse después cuando sus salidas son interrumpidas por las llamadas de alerta.

Sakura y Tomoyo son las primeras en llegar el nuevo museo que estaba en construcción, donde se enfrentaron a los demonios y vampiros, Tomoyo salé herida del enfrentamiento, Sakura la saca del lugar y vuelve para seguir al demonio que ha escapado, sintiéndose extraña en su propio cuerpo, al parecer algo en ella ha despertado.

Luego del enfrentamiento con un ser desconocido en las líneas de metro abandonadas, Sakura termina en el bar Dream, que el dueño del local no es otro que Rubius un demonio amigo de Yue y Kerberos, quien será quien le comienza a contar algo acercada de su vida olvidad, descubrimos que Sakura a recordado todo lo que el consejo quiso ocultar.

Cuando dejamos a nuestros personajes, Yue se había marchado al estudio de su mansión, mientras que Kerberos estaba acompañando a Sakura y ayudándole a asimilar toda la verdad.

_- lo que sucede Sakura es que cuando todas las facetas de tu poder se vuelven poderosas solo una queda sin control y esa seguramente ya sabes cual es - dijo mirando a Sakura quien, negaba con la cabeza._

_- el vampiro y una muy malo - dijo Sakura mientras su piel se ponía blanca y la cicatriz de la 5ta mordida se volvía azul oscuro. - el era un vampiro Gris y por eso yo me trasformaré en una vampiresa. - Sakura deslizó sus largos y suaves dedos sobre la cicatriz. Kero le miraba preocupado._

**Capitulo de hoy:**

- Las cazadoras se trasforman en seres de la noche, pero el odio se lo daban dejando de alimentarla casi hasta la muerte allí despertaba su odio. - dijo Kero serio - pero en tu caso no hará falta cuando te trasformes el virus que está dormido, de quien te dio la vida despertará y devorará tu corazón, serás un vampiro gris - Sakura deslizó la mano de donde estaba para dejarla caer en el acolchado de su cama.

- por favor no me digas que saben quien me hizo estar mordida - dijo Sakura mirando algo intranquila y abatida.

- No, solo sabemos que era un vampiro gris, y fue por eso que nos llamó tanto la atención que decidiera darte la vida nuevamente, ellos no suelen tener sentimientos de compasión. - Sakura miró a Kero, sentía una presión en el pecho muy grande tanto como para hacerle sentir que se estaba por desmayar.

- Kero eso quiere decir que para terminar con los demonios y vampiros tengo que matar a alguien y trasformarme en la cosa contra la que he peleado todos estos años, y que me ha intentado matar desde entonces - dijo Sakura con una angustia impresionante en la voz.

Kerberos no tuvo el coraje de decirle que si, por ello simplemente movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- no puede estar pasándome todo esto - dijo Sakura mientras levantaba la vista hacía Kero - porque nadie me había dicho eso, porque nadie me dijo hoy que ese era mi destino.

- Porque debías ser tu quien lo descubriera y preguntara, no podíamos decirte todo, además Sakura tu eres la única que puede cambiar el curso de las cosas, muchas veces te he dicho que el destino es solo uno de los tantos camino ha seguir, cada uno elige cual. - Sakura le sonrió mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas. - tranquila va a estar todo bien, encontrarás la manera de destruir a los vampiros y sin tener que matar.

Sakura pronto estaba llorando, Kerberos le abrazó con fuerzas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Sakura, lloraba lágrimas de sangre, ella no se dio cuenta estaba demasiado mal como para notarlo, luego de un rato las lágrimas se volvieron un rosa cristalino, que fue poco a poco tiznando la camisa blanca de Kero. Varias horas más tarde Sakura cayó profundamente dormida.

Kero le recostó con cuidado mientras sacaba con delicadeza las los restos de lágrimas de los ojos de Sakura. Se levantó un segundo mientras aplaudía suavemente y la luces se apagaban en la habitación.

Kero aún estaba allí - porque tenías que ser tu Sakura - dijo mientras cerraba los puños con odio y una luz dorada iluminaba el rostro de Sakura, eran los ojos de Kero que brillaban en dorado, soltó un largo suspiro mientras aflojaba sus puños y salía paso tranquilo por la casa.

En un lujo departamento del piso 56 en Tokyo:

Un hombre atlético alto de cabello marrón colgaba por segunda vez la comunicación mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesa y se dedicaba a degustar un muy buen sake, mientras miraba en el horizonte el museo del centro cultural, donde hoy había sido la redada.

No podía sacar la imagen de la mujer saliendo por la cúpula del techo y flotando por varios segundo y luego descendió, no podía ser otra que ella. Además que había algo más, cuando le había besado esa tarde a la salida de la confitería, no sabía como ponerlo en palabras, pero sentía que no era la primera vez que besaba a esa mujer y lo peor de todo es que había visto un noche que quería olvida, en su mente reconoció que la niña que le había salvado no era otra que la mujer que tenía en frente, pero eso era imposible, hasta el consejo había dicho que era una vampiresa y que había muerto esa noche.

Shaoran estaba demasiado confundió como para entender si quiera que era lo que le sucedía, no solía ponerse a pensar lo que le sucedía en el día, era su regla nunca volver atrás, pero esa mujer tenía algo en especial. Pronto se vio en vuelto en un flash de su mente.

_7 Años atrás:_

_- ¿te encuentras bien? - le decía una mujer mirándole con preocupación, Shaoran apenas le podía ver por el humo y la cantidad de sangre que sentía que corría por su frente. La mujer miró una vez más alrededor mientras se volvía la chico - estás bien - dijo mirando la herida que tenía en la frente._

_- si pero que pasó - dijo algo aturdido - estábamos peleando y…_

_- hubo una explosión de nitrato de plata en al zona, pensaron que no había nadie batallando, malditos viejos - dijo con el puño cerrado mientras le ponía un paño oscuro en la frente - creo que si te ayudo vas a poder pararte no es mucho._

_Dijo inspeccionando otra vez el lugar. Y de un solo movimiento lo ponía en pie. - tenemos que correr lo más rápido que podamos los malditos está cerca y no nos darán tiempo de escapar. ¿Puedes correr? - Shaoran afirmó mientras se sacudía la ropa_

_- si, vamos - dijo tomando la cabecera pero pronto se sorprendió que la mujer corría más rápido que él, hasta que casi le pierde de vista luego escucha un grito y una explosión, al acelerar el paso la ve luchando con dos demonio._

_- no te acerques - le grito mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un demonio, le estaba dando una golpiza tremenda más de uno se sorprendería de ver a esa mujer luchar. Shaoran sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, cuando vio que en las manos de la mujer había una gran esfera de color violeta, que salía disparada contra los demonios desintegrándola._

_Cuando la mujer se volvía sobre sus pasos a donde estaba Shaoran, hubo una segunda explosión de nitrato de plata, Sakura se cubrió con su brazo. Mientras Shaoran se resguardaba detrás de un árbol, tan pronto como vio el camino despejado de humo, atacó al vampiro que tenía en frente y se volvió a Sakura._

_- ¿estas bien? - le preguntó como mecanismo pues estaba demasiado asombrado, porque el nitrato de plata que había alcanzado a la mujer burbujeaba sobre la piel de esta, como hacía sobre la de un vampiro. Shaoran sin dudarlo y pese a que su instinto no le advertía que era un vampiresa, le apuntó con su espada - ¿Qué eres?_

_Sakura le miró y en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de él, tirándole al suelo mientras saltaba en el aire para atravesar a un vampiro que estaba detrás de Shaoran. Cuando terminó le miró._

_- no soy un vampiro, pero tampoco sé que soy - dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada a una casa - allí está la base llegarás bien solo, yo me tengo que ir buena suerte. - dijo desapareciendo tal cual había aparecido._

- ¡¡¡¡Shaoran!!! Despierta - dijo Eriol moviendo la mano en frente de su amigo quien le miró algo extrañado y hasta se exaltó por la presencia de él.

- ¿Qué hace tu aquí? - dijo Shaoran mientras dejaba la copa de sake en la mesa - o mejor ¿por donde apareciste?

- Pues toqué la puerta varias veces y nadie me atendió así que pase directamente - dijo mientras le miraba extrañado - cuando te vi en el balcón te grité varias veces, pero como no recibí respuesta pues me acerqué y te encuentro durmiendo con los ojos abierto, pensé que se te había ido la costumbre - dijo con gracia.

Shaoran simplemente se limitó a hacer un leve gesto de sonrisa - no estaba durmiendo precisamente, estoy comenzando a tener visiones otra vez - dijo con cansancio mientras se desplomaba en un sillón de cerca, Eriol permaneció apoyado contra el barandal de piedra del balcón mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

- eso no es bueno ¿o si? - dijo Eriol sirviéndose un poco de sake - no has tenido esas visiones desde la última vez que estuvimos en Londres.

- precisamente es lo que vi y adivina a quien vi en mi visiones - dijo Shaoran mientras pasaba su mano por el dorso de su cuello, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

Eriol negó con la cabeza - la mujer que viste hoy en el museo en la distancia, que según tu no es otra que la vise presidenta de corporación Clow.

- precisamente y lo que vimos hoy en el museo, ese especie de desequilibrio energético no es la primera vez que le veo, la mujer que me salvó en Londres lo hizo justo antes desaparecer. Eso fue lo que vi es un señal - dijo extrañado y demasiado cansado como para pensar con claridad.

- sabes lo que pienso Shaoran - él hombre le miró con algo de desconfianza - creo que puede que tengas razón sin embargo lo que no creo posible es que esa mujer la empresaria de la que hablamos sea la cazadora que estas buscando.

- a ver y dime ¿Cómo sabes eso tan seguro? - Eriol abrió su laptop que había permanecido bajo su brazo toda la conversación.

- por esto venía a verte - dijo mientras le mostraba varios registros - esta mujer tiene 20 años, fue adoptada por lo magnates de la corporación Clow, cuando sus padres murieron. Y Sobre todo lo que confirma que ella es enteramente humana, es que el consejo de vampiros la tiene en la listas de humanos bajo su protección, al parecer ella a hecho generosas donaciones a la organización, porque sus padre fueron asesinados por un vampiro, pero esa es toda la relación que tiene con este mundo, además me informé y mientras nosotros asistíamos a museo Sakura, estaba en la bolsa haciendo el negocio más importante en años. Si no me creer mira los diarios - dijo mientras abría una página Web de los principales periódicos. - ella es humana al 100

Shaoran estaba asombrado, pero la información era toda muy confiable y sobre todo si la había obtenida Eriol. Shaoran soltó un gran suspiro mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa donde estaba la computadora portátil de Eriol.

- acabas de solucionarme la vida Eriol, la verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de encontrarme con la cazadora - dijo con una sonrisa mientras Eriol le miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Shaoran ya has entregado a 3 cazadoras al consejo y ahora me dices que no quieres encontrar a la verdadera - dijo Eriol extrañado por la reacción de Shaoran.

- sé que es mi misión pero no quiero que ninguna mujer más muera por mi culpa, además si lo piensas con calma los vampiros están a raya con las cazadoras y los cazadores eso me parece suficientes, para estar en paz - Shaoran se estiró mientras se ponía nuevamente la camisa que estaba en el respaldar del sillón - para mi es suficiente no me quejaría de vivir mi vida como un cazador si eso tengo que hacer para que no muera nadie más.

Eriol miraba a su amigo estaba irreconocible, eran palabras que nunca salían de los labios de Shaoran faltar a su misión o quejarse de ella no era algo que él se permitiera, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- que vas hacer esta noche - dijo Shaoran mientras terminaba de arreglarse la camisa

- pues no mucho, tenía pensado llevar a Tomoyo a cenar, pero se canceló porque está con una pierna enyesada se cayó cuando salían de la bolsa con Sakura - dijo con gracia - pero que no me preocupara porque iríamos a cenar en una el próximo fin de semana que le sacaban el yeso.

- qué te causa tanta gracias, debe de estar muy mal e incómoda - dijo algo enfadado Shaoran - lo que pasa es que por un momento olvido, que el señor Hiraguizawa nunca se quebró nada, pero puedo asegurarte que no es nada agradable.

- lo creo, pero que hay de ti - dijo Eriol mirándolo con intriga.

- pues nada, llamé a Sakura a la casa y me dijeron que estaba en un reunión de último momento en Londres y que volvería con suerte pasado mañana, luego intenté llamarle al celular pero no responde - dijo Shaoran - ósea estoy libre para dar una vuelta por Tokyo, debemos patrullar después de todo.

- entonces me uno creo que demos conocer más la ciudad, tal vez nos encontremos con las cazadoras y te saques la duda, seguramente también van a estar patrullando.

- bien vamos - dijo mientras salía en dirección a la puerta.

Horas más tarde en la mansión Clow:

Yue terminaba de escribir un extenso informe sobre lo sucedido esa tarde, y los cambios que Sakura estaba sufriendo. Hacía eso como registro para los demás mentores que vinieran después, aunque si bien ya sabía a ciencia cierta que Sakura era la elegida, nada le aseguraba que ella pudiera terminar con los vampiros y liberar a todos de la maldición.

Salía del estudio restregándose los ojos, estaba cansado llevaba horas concentrado en sus papeles, y la casa estaba extrañamente tranquila. Extrañado por eso subió con tranquilidad pero a paso apretado a la habitación de Sakura.

Abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y abrió su mano cuando estaba en frente de ella, un luz suave y cálida le iluminó el rostro, estaba bien, profundamente dormida, más tranquilo al ver eso cerró s puño apagando la luz mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde estaría Kerberos? - pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía el sótano, porque en el resto de la casa no estaba eso era seguro.

Llegó y abrió la puerta, cuando hizo esto una bocanada de aire caliente le recibió, todo el cuarto estaba iluminada por una luz dorada que desprendía mucho calor, Yue miró al centro del lugar no estaba otro que su amigo, Kerberos. Se quedó estático al notar que este brillaba como si tratara del sol y que en sus manos tenía una de las espadas más legendarias entre los inmortales, estaba practicando la rutina de espadas, no por nada era el temor de los espadachines, tenía habilidades única.

Yue se iba marchar para dejarle en paz, pero Kerberos clavó la espada en el piso y todo el calor y la luz de la habitación se fueron. Estaba muy oscuro así que Yue prendió las luces.

- Kerberos ¿Qué sucede contigo?, desde cuando entrenas a las 3 de la mañana y de esa manera - Kero tomó asiento mientras se ponía la camisa blanca que tenía antes

- ya empezó - Yue miró sobre el hombro de Kero había una gran mancha roja.

- y eso - dijo apuntando - ¿Qué te paso?

- nada - dijo mirando a Yue - Sakura por eso digo que ya empezó, está llorando lágrimas de sangre Yue - dijo Kero mientras salía del sótano con dirección a su habitación.

- no puede ser eso quiere decir - dijo mirando Yue asombrado a Kerberos - que ya lo ha encontrado

- Precisamente y sabes que es lo peor - dijo Kero con abatimiento - que no podemos hacer nada - Kero caminaba cabeza baja dejando a un pensativo Yue mirándole - ¿puede decirme cual es nuestra misión por favor?

Yue le miró sorprendido - Entrenar y educar a las cazadoras, y entregarla al consejo cuando esté lista - dijo Yue con tranquilidad y seriedad

- pues sabes - dijo Kero volteando para verle - no voy a cumplirla, no voy a dejar a Sakura en manos de esos locos. No les daré el poder de destruir el mundo, incluso soy capaz de matarlos si lo intenta - Kero le miró fijo como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, estaba serio - no sé tu pero eso son mis planes. Que descanses - dijo mientras salía hacía su habitación.

Dos días más tarde:

- POR KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! - Sakura se levantaba y revoleaba su pijama para ponerse la ropa de oficina - VOY TARDE - dijo mientras se maquillaba apenas y tomaba su computadora portátil.

Kerberos y Yue intercambiaron miradas mientras una gota aparecía sobre sus cabezas. Sakura prácticamente había vuelto a ser la misma, su carácter alegre y su sonrisa había vuelto a su cara, en la mañana siguiente a todas la confesiones. Esa misma tarde Yue y Kero la habían sometido a entrenamientos intensivos para evitar las trasformaciones descontroladas además de que pudiera estar más tranquila.

Así Sakura en poco tiempo era la misma despistada y atolondrada de siempre. Kero escuchó como si una caballería bajara por las escaleras.

- Voy Tarde!!! - dijo mientras se sentaba en el desayunador de la cocina y Yue le acercaba su desayuno - gracias - dijo mientras prácticamente corría carreras contra reloj.

- hoy tienes la reunión para confirmar los inversionistas ¿verdad? - preguntó Kero mientras le miraba con gracia.

- si es hoy, por eso digo que voy tarde - Sakura tomaba un largo sorbo de café mientras le miraba. - que te causa tanta gracia - dijo mirando con reproche a Kero.

- eso puedo decírtelo yo - dijo Yue mientras le miraba con tranquilidad tomando un poco de su té - te dije que hoy iría contigo, por lo tanto no tienes que manejar nos iremos en el helicóptero (que tecnología ¿no?) así que te recomiendo que te relajes.

- Por kami, no puedo ser tan distraída y tu Kero - dijo volteando enojada - porque no me dijiste eso cuando me despertaste ¿he?

- te desperté y me fui supuse que no serías tan distraída Sakurita - dijo tomando su café con cara de triunfo - además tu eres la que tiene que ser responsable de la compañía, no yo.

- Kerberos de eso quería hablar quiero que vallamos los tres - mencionó Yue con tranquilidad - hoy es una importante inversión debemos estar los dos presidentes de la corporación - Kerberos por poco y se atraganta con las tostadas.

- Pero si siempre vas tu solo y haces bien el trabajo, ¿por qué hoy es diferente? - dijo Kero con suplica. Sakura soltó la carcajada, mientras le miraba.

- eso te pasa por malo - dijo mientras se levantaba para acomodar su bolso con la cosas.

Ya en el helicóptero:

Sakura soltó la risa - ¿por qué esa cara larga kerito? - dijo con desafío

Kero simplemente le miró con odio

- te he dicho un y mil veces niña que no me gusta que me llames Kerito, no a mi el gran mentor de los cazadores y el inmortal más reconocido en estos tiempos, como te atreves - dijo Kero tomando a Sakura bajo su brazo. - si no fueras tan hermosa juro que te hubiera matada hace mucho tiempo.

- Kero ya basta por favor!! - decía Sakura tratando de liberarse del brazo de Kero.

- Kerberos, Sakura ya basta estamos prontos a llegar al edificio por favor compórtense como si tuvieran la edad que aparentan - Yue le miro serio, pero Sakura le sonrió.

- no creo que pueda Yue no sé como se ve una persona de 200 años, así que prometo hace mi mejor esfuerzo. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban más apagados de costumbre.

Ella volvió la vista a la ventana mientras observaba el centro Financiero de Japón, en lo último años el centro había avanzado notablemente y ella con él.

El helicóptero llegó al helipuerto del edificio sin ningún inconveniente mayor, Yue y Kerberos fueron los primero en descender mientras extendían la mano para ayudar a Sakura a descender.

En la puerta de la sala de reuniones estaba Yukito.

- buenos días pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo amaneciste? - dijo el joven parecido a Yue pero con aspecto mucho más calmo.

- bien, creo que de apoco me voy acostumbrando a de repente tener todo una vida con recuerdos, pero dime ¿y Tomoyo como se encuentra? - dijo Sakura visiblemente preocupada por su amiga.

- está bastante bien, los puntos de la herida ha mejorado pero a paso lento, tu sabes esas heridas tan profundas tardan un poco en sanar, pero se a comportado y ha hecho caso al médico lo cual es mucho decir, ya que como tu sabes odia los médicos. - el joven le sonrió cálidamente - a estado muy preocupada por no poder asistir a esta reunión, sin embargo me recordó que te dijera, que estuvieras tranquila, que seguramente no tendrías problemas y que las carpetas tienen los informes.

- Muchas gracias Yukito, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para acompañarme. - Yukito solo sonrió y dejó a Sakura un segundo con Kerberos, los dos parecían niños divirtiéndose en comentar sobre los posibles candidatos de inversión, aun faltaban algunos empresarios por lo que la reunión iba atrasada.

Yue y Yukito se apartaron un poco - realmente hermano dime ¿Cómo ha estado? - Yukito se veía preocupado.

- que puedo decirte Yuki, ha estado tranquila pero demasiado confundida, de un momento a otro recuperó casi 200 años de recuerdos, eso le confunde todo lo que ella creía real se esfumó. - Yue estaba preocupado como nunca antes.

- comprendo, pero dime te conozco que es lo que te tiene así de ido - Yukito le sonrió a su hermano mientras ponía una mano en le hombro.

- a comenzado, no solo recordó su vida sino que a comenzado su transformación - Yukito quedó en blanco al escuchar lo que su hermano había dicho. - ya se ha encontrado con él sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo realmente siento que está cerca pero no puedo inmiscuirme en la vida personal de Sakura. - Yue le miró elocuentemente esta vez.

- me estar sugiriendo que yo le pregunte a ella, sobre su vida - Yue afirmó con tranquilidad.

- tu eres el único con esa posibilidad, para ellas sigues siendo muy especial, fuiste el primero creo que puedes preguntarle o por lo menos intentarlo. - Yukito le sonrió

- Lo intentaré - dijo mientras veía como su hermano avanzaba más adelante - no me lo perdonarás nunca ¿verdad? - mencionó mientras Yue volteaba mirando con cara de no entender - no me perdonarás nunca haber sido el primero de tu protegida.

Yue negó con la cabeza - no es de mi incumbencia lo que pasó entre ustedes - dijo Yue en voz amarga - para mi ella es como la hija que nunca tuve, ella es todo lo que tengo como mío. Que tu te llevaras su inocencia no es algo que me alegra, pero comprendí que Sakura no era una niña por más de que su aspecto inocente me dijera que así era.

- Yo la amaba con locura Yue y tu lo sabes me conoces, aún siento cosas por ella, pero Sakura ya no es la misma su aspecto es joven pero sus ojos reflejan sus años de vida, creo que Sakura se llevó de mi un poco de mi corazón con ella, se fue con su inocencia, esa noche creo que perdí mi voluntad de volver a amar a alguien más y tu sabes de lo que hablo - Yukito sonrió mientras se ponía a la misma altura que su hermano avanzando algunos pasos. - Akizuki ha preguntado por ti en las últimas cartas, pero como me dijiste evito contestarle nada más "esta bien" pero creo que ya va a dejar de creerme cuando se lo digo.

Yue simplemente negó con la cabeza - el mundo da muchas vueltas nosotros somos los testigos vivos de ello, si está en nuestro destino reunirnos volveremos a vernos. - sentenció tratando de quedarse con la última palabra.

- Un poco de ayuda no viene nada mal, deberías saber eso ya hermano - Yukito vio como Sakura le llamaba - es momento de que comience la reunión vamos no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

Yue se quedó mirando a su hermano que avanzaba, como odiaba que le conociera tanto realmente aborrecía que le leyeran como un libro con las páginas abiertas. Pero sin mucho tiempo más para pensar salió en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

4 horas más tarde: la reunión había concluido satisfactoriamente, Sakura había conseguido excelente inversionistas para la compañía, pero pese al éxito su felicidad no era completa, Shaoran no había estado en la sala de consejo se había presentado solo su representante el que le parecía extrañamente parecido a Yue, pero no le dio demasiada importancia una vez terminada la reunión salió casi corriendo detrás de Eriol.

- Joven Hiraguizawa espere por favor - dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a él. Eriol, se volteó sonriendo como lo hacía siempre.

- señorita Kinomoto, que alegría verla de nuevo - Sakura sonrió, Eriol era muy extraño - no había tenido la oportunidad de halagarla por su exquisito gusto para vestirse - Sakura se sonrojó, llamando la atención de Eriol, al parecer Shaoran no había exagerado cuando habló de lo inocente que parecía esta joven y hermosa mujer - es un lástima que mi amigo no haya podido asistir sé que hubiera estado totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

- muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte - Sakura hizo un pequeña reverencia - no quiero sonar entrometida, pero ya que usted ha comentado que su amigo no pudo asistir tal vez sería posible que me dijera cual fue la razón de su ausencia. Si es que no es un inconveniente.

- creo que no - dijo Eriol mirando alrededor donde todos tenían una mirada sobre ellos, en especial los dos mentores de la chica y los de él. - Pero creo que sería mejor que la acompañara a abordar su helicóptero tengo entendido que está con mucha prisa.

- no por el contrario, he traído mi propio auto para poder gozar de más tiempo, si me permite un segundo estaré con usted, para que podamos charlar con más tranquilidad sobre todo porque creo debe tener interés por saber por el estado de mi amiga Tomoyo, por lo que me dijo se había conocido hace algunos días.

- veo que no es solamente hermosa sino también no se le escapan detalles. - Sakura sonrió avergonzada

- disculpe si lo he ofendido en algún modo. - Eriol sonrió y le tomó la mano dándole una tarjeta.

- creo que tengo la idea perfecta para que estamos todos felices - dijo sonriendo - esta es mi dirección y por lo tanto la de Shaoran porque no va a verle seguramente estará muy feliz de verle. Y Yo por el contrario voy a ver a su amiga, le parece un trato justo.

Sakura le miró y sonrió con una sonrisa que dejó helado a Eriol, era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo y extrañamente se sintió sumido en sus recuerdos, la había visto antes.

- joven Hiraguizawa se encuentra bien - dijo Sakura mientras le miraba preocupado, con un mirada hermosamente inocente.

- Bendito deyabú - dijo mirando intensamente a Sakura provocando el sonrojo de ella - juraría a ver visto su sonrisa en otro momento podría jurar que la había visto mucho antes de conocerla en mi natal Londres.

Sakura sonrió - lamento desilusionarlo, pero nunca he salido de Japón - mencionó Sakura sabiendo que era una mentira muy grande.

- no te preocupes, pero quiero pedirte un último favor - Sakura asintió - ya que vamos a ser negociantes y no solo por las compañías podríamos dejar las formalidades, puedes llamarme Eriol, la verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido.

- comprendo y creo que te pediré lo mismo, puedes llamarme Sakura. - Ambos Sakura extendió su mano - encantada - Eriol estrechó su mano y luego le depositó un suave beso sobre la palma de su mano.

- el placer es todo mío, Eriol Hiraguizawa - dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos - hermosa Lady Sakura Kinomoto. - Sakura le miró con sorpresa Eriol le miraba con tranquilidad pero esa forma de llamarla le resultaba conocida.

Sakura sonrió, pero aún estaba perturbada cuando se despidió de este amable joven, se despidió de sus mentores para tomar uno de los autos de la compañía para ir al departamento.

Mientras en un auto deportivo negro 

- como escuchas no sé que me pasó, pero ese nombre se deslizo de mis labios cuando ella me dio la mano, la nombre Lady Sakura Kinomoto, puedo asegurarte amigo que sé que en algún momento de nuestra larga historia he escuchado ese nombre. - Eriol parecía preocupado, pero por el contrario quien estaba del otro lado solo reía.

- _ vamos Eriol solo lo has dicho por costumbre tienes esas costumbres de tu país aún en ti, han pasado más de 200 años pero tu no olvidas lo modales de la vieja Inglaterra, eso es todo y Sakura es demasiado hermosa como para que tu no saques todo lo "caballero" que tienes dentro - Shaoran se escuchaba relajado_

- tal vez tengas razón pero sabes que nuestros deyabú son siempre correctos, después de tantos años de vida es difícil tener un deyabú sin que fuera un momento realmente vivido.

- _ tranquilo Eriol, Shing me a dicho que no encontró nada en los mentores de Sakura por eso me quedo tranquilo que la información que conseguiste esta muy buena y tu sabes que no soy muy partidario de halagar tu trabajo, pero por otro lado ¡ en que demonios pensabas cuando le diste la dirección de la casa y prácticamente la invitaste a venir!_

_- _ digamos que tenía la excusa perfecta para conseguir la dirección de Tomoyo y ver por mis propio ojos lo que le está pasando, dime lo que quieras pero no creo que haya sido un trato tan malo, podrás ver a Sakura quien por cierto estaba muy preocupada por ti, no has atendido sus llamadas en lo últimos 3 días, no te parece que la preocupaste demasiado. - mencionó Eriol casi en un tono de reproche.

- _ percibo cierto reproche en tu voz, desde cuando la defiendes a ella - Shaoran sonrió con malicia - creo que te has tomado demasiado a pecho el hecho de ser un caballero con ella, te recuerdo que ya no estamos en el 1800 amigo, las mujeres ya no necesitan de protección, se manejan bastante bien._

_- _ bien amigo, como tu digas, solo te llamaba para que pudiera preparar algo que pareciera solo casualidad pero que no lo fuera. Creo que no era correcto de mi parte enviarte visitas al departamento sin avisarte antes. - Eriol sonrió - aunque creo que no hubiera sido mala idea dejarte que te tome por sorpresa - Eriol rió con maldad - después de todo ya no estamos en el 1800 y tu te podrías manejar muy bien o me equivoco. - Eriol rió al escuchar el bufido de Shaoran por el otro lado de la línea.

- _ bueno Eriol que tengas suerte yo me despido y gracias por avisar - mencionó Shaoran colgando sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada más._

- lo de Lady Sakura Kinomoto no es casualidad, tu que crees Spinel - dijo Eriol mirando a un hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada tranquila, pensativo.

- no lo sé joven Eriol, la verdad es que no lo sé pero sus deyabú siempre han sido muy acertados desde el principio, pero de donde la conoce esos es lo que desconozco - dijo el mentor con tranquilidad mientras cerraba una computadora portátil.

- puede que tengas razón, pero si tenemos algo que saber solo el tiempo nos lo dirá, pero dime Spinel donde está Nakuru. - Eriol vio que los colores de la cara de su mentor subían

- pues me dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido. - Spinel estaba avergonzado por lo liberar de la mentora.

Eriol soltó un carcajada - bien con eso debo suponer que debe estar una vez más en sus andadas, Nakuru si que no pierde el tiempo. - Eriol puso el motor deportivo en marcha y miró a Spinel. - ¿Por qué esa cara?

- es que Nakuru es una deshonra y vergüenza para todo los mentores - Eriol simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- creo que es solo un incomprendida, Nakuru era muy joven cuando entró a ser mentora creo que todavía puede darse esos lujos, además yo no puedo quejarme de sus enseñanzas, siempre ha sido una excelente mentora para mi.

Mientras en el centro de Tokyo 

Sakura había aparcado el coche cerca de una lujosa torre en le centro de Tokyo, miró la dirección otra vez, estaba en el lugar correcto sin pensarlo mucho más avanzó en el auto los escasos metros que le faltaban para detenerse en la recepción, donde estacionó el auto detrás de un hermoso convertible negro, muy parecido al que había visto que Eriol manejaba.

Sin darle más importancia pasó el hall, descubriendo que era uno de los hoteles más caro de la cuidad, subió sin mucho más problema hasta el piso 56, se quedó sorprendida al ver que solo había dos puertas frente a la salida del elevador. Según las instrucciones de Eriol escritas en el reverso de la tarjeta la puerta con el número de habitación 562 era la de Shaoran.

Se adelantó hasta la perta y la golpeó con suavidad, pero nadie contestaba se iba a marchar cuando golpeó con un poco más de fuerza y notó que la puerta estaba abierta, miró por algunos segundo las puerta no se atrevía entrar hasta que su sentido de "cazadora" le hicieron percatar el fuerte olor a sangre y dentro un vampiro, "_ pero que demonio estamos en pleno día" _ Sakura sin pensarlo demasiado se adentró en la habitación trabando la puerta detrás de si, si había un vampiro no saldría de allí.

Continuará 

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han prestado su apoyo y tan rápido, pido disculpas por no actualizar tan pronto como quisiera pero estuve de vacaciones y no pude subir y publicar por unos días pero no se preocupen es solo cuestión de una pequeña pausa, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo y que todos hallan recibido mis respuestas a sus correos._

_Prometo poner una lista completa de todos lo que me escribieron en el último chap, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, voy a ir cerrando estas pequeñas notas. Pero no sin antes AGRADECERLES NUEVAMENTE POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME BRINDARON, REALMENTE __**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN.**_

_**Saludos!!! Angel-yanu**_


End file.
